Star vs the Forces of Evil: Another Road
by TheLoneTeenWriter
Summary: Following the events of the show in chronological order, from the day before the show airs to the present; This story takes place in an alternate universe of the series with many differences. Join Star and Marco in an alternate timeline as they battle through monsters and the unpredictability of school, all the while, protecting Star's wand from the forces of evil.
1. Prologue: The Day Before it All

_**Author's Notes: Updated if Needed**_

 **Story was written day of Season 2 Episode 11:** _Hungry Larry/Spider With a Top Hat (10/10/16)_

 **Elapses in time are prone to change.**

 **Various Events, major or minor, may have a lasting effect or never happen.**

 **Story is updated in 7-10 day increments, if allowed.**

It was a normal day like any other day in the magical land called Mewni. Birds flew high in the sky above and little insects crawled on the ground below. A slight breeze blew across the land, making it rather chilly. Yet, the warmth of the sun made the day a bit more bearable. Goblins were selling crazy things from the Isles of Zanthrac and monsters were still the lower class of society. The air smelled of nothing but corn and the medieval life. It was a rather fine time to be alive that day, and for one princess, that day was not today. Way up high in a multilayered castle lived a young princess and her family. They ruled over the land with honor, respect, dignity, and used family duels to keep the balance of Mewni in check. Their family name became the rulers of this land from many generations ago, with a wand, a magical weapon that had been used in a war for Mewni, as the heirloom. Passed down to one child to the next, for who knew how long.

In the highest castle, up a flight of stairs, three doors down to the right, lived Star Butterfly, a blond haired, blue eyed girl that had a smile that always greeted the world, and her cheeks were marked with two pink hearts, one on each side. An energetic thirteen year old she was. Brash and always looking for some adventure, she never found herself without anything to do until today. Her parents had to go to some family meeting, due to tomorrow being of grave importance. She knew what they meant and understood very well. It was her fourteenth birthday and as tradition, her mother had to pass down the royal magic wand to her. Star was very excited after all of those years waiting for the day to come. Unfortunately, she was stuck in the castle all day. Royal guardsmen stood at her door making sure that she couldn't escape and do something extremely dangerous. Though, history has shown that she wasn't easy to deter. Star paced around in her room garbed in a blue dress, a blue necklace with a pearl in the center, white stockings that came up her thigh and teal star-shaped earrings.

"Hmm, there's got to be a way out of here? But, where?" She thought to herself as she continued pacing back and forth. She walked towards her window and looked down into the crowd of commoners far below. She felt like just climbing out the window at that point, but last time didn't go too well. "I've got a great idea!" She walked towards her door and opened it, only to be stopped by one of the guards.

"Princess, your mother has assigned us to keep you from causing any trouble."

"Sorry, it's just that I have to use the bathroom. I mean, I really gotta go. Like, I might explode right now if I don't."

The guard looked at her quizzically, then pulled out an iron bucket from behind him and kicked it towards her. "Here you go."

Star felt as if she were about to throw up. She almost even felt insulted. "Why are you giving me a bucket? I can't use this."

"Your mother says until she can trust you, you have to either use this or hold it."

"I just realized I don't have to use it anymore." Star closed the door and glumly walked over to her bed, slowly letting herself fall into her pillow. She continued to lay there for what felt like hours. Soon enough, she got tired of laying down and sat back up on her bed. "What's it gonna take to get some excitement around here?" She smiled again and ran back to the door. She opened it again, and was yet again, stopped by the same guard from before.

"Princess, what is it now?" The guardsmen said with a rather more stern tone than before.

"Look, I don't wanna be trapped up in my room all day. I'll give you a hand full of gems if you let me go."

The guard looked back and forth between Star and the other guards around the area. He felt the offer was very enticing and thought on it for a while, before nodding his head. "Alright, I'll let you out. Just don't get into any trouble."

"Thanks, you're the best!" Star handed the guard a bag full of gems and quickly exited her room. She walked down a long corridor with picture frames of various rulers of Mewni from the past. After a few seconds of walking, she was met with more guards walking in her direction. She looked to her left and found that it was blocked off by a group of swords and armor. Her right had only an open window. She decided to go with the latter and climbed out the window, yet still hanging onto it until the guards passed by. Once the coast was clear, she climbed back over to the other side. She carefully glanced from left to right before running up to a black door with a skull shaped doorknob. She giggled before opening the door and her eyes widened as she looked inside. Sprawled all over the room were various mystical items like wands, staffs, and blue orbs of various sizes. Ya know, the typical stuff. What really caught her eye was a diamond box on the third shelf behind a obsidian sword that was leaning against the wall. "So close, yet so far. Kinda like my birthday." She smiled and picked up a spear, throwing it at the obsidian sword, making it fall over. Seeing how that failed, she picked up the sword that fell and hopped up to the first shelf, using her left hand to hold on. She stretched her arm out until it reached the third shelf. She felt her arm that was holding onto the first shelf slowly start to give out and quickly shoved the sword under the chest and tried forcing the box to fall. Much to her dismay, it wouldn't budge. No matter how much force she applied, it just wouldn't budge at all; Which, to her, was a slight problem. Out of energy in both of her arms, she fell on the ground, landing on her back. "Great, now I have noodle arms. But, I can't give iup just yet!" Star started kicking the wall as hard as she could, making the diamond box slowly inch forward. What she had forgotten was that the sword was still resting under the box, but she wasn't focused on that. Soon enough the box fell along with the sword. Before she was potentially impaled and crushed, she rolled out of the way just in time. Once they hit the ground, Star heard footsteps coming towards her direction. Frantically searching around the room for a hiding spot, she decided to hide in the diamond box. She quickly lifted the top and climbed in, then placed the top back on. Thankfully, the box was just the right size for her to fit in it. Eventually the door slammed open and four guards armed with spears gazed around the room to see if anything was stolen or out of place. Seeing nothing wrong, they left. Star peeped out of the box to see if the coast was clear and climbed out of the box. Once out, she looked inside of it to find one of the many things she wanted in life: Necromancer Dust. The only problem was that it was going to be difficult to pick up dust without something to put it in. "Oh well. I want this dust and I'm gettin' it." She scooped up two handfuls of dust and hurried towards the door. She opened the door with her elbow and checked to see if she could make it to her room without anyone noticing her. As quickly and as carefully as she could, Star ran across the hall back to her room. Once there, she closes the door behind her, laughing with pleasure. "I can't believe I'm actually about to do this. Well, here I go!" She threw the dust up into the air and looked on as it started to collect into a skeletal shape. Soon, it gained a black cloak and a staff, with a skull resting on top of it. The creature began hovering a few inches above the ground and began to speak.

"You, who has summoned me, speak what you desire." It spoke in a deep, demonic tone.

"Ya know. I don't really know anymore. Could you just tell me about my future or something? It doesn't really matter." Star hopped on her bed and laid down, facing towards the necromancer.

The necromancer's eye sockets started to glow a bright red and fired a beam at Star, enveloping her completely. A few seconds later, it's eyes turned blue and it spoke again. "Various dangers lie ahead. Many tears will be shed. With a partner, both have power and blossom once more like a flower."

"Eh, the end wasn't doing so good, but the rest seemed pretty solid. Thanks." Star softly blew air towards the necromancer and it turned back into dust. She rolled over in her bed and faced the ceiling. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. Star slowly got up and walked over to the door. She opened it, only to be met by her parents.

"Hello, dear." Her father said while smiling. He was a rather short man, yet had the body of a soldier. He had blue eyes and a blond beard that reach almost past his chest area. Under his crown, he was unashamedly bald.

"You haven't done anything destructive while we were gone, have you?" Her mother questioned. She had the face of someone who was incredibly hard to impress. Like her husband and daughter, she had blue eyes, but unlike the two of them, she has a light shade of blue colored hair that somewhat took the shape of a heart. Her cheeks were imprinted with two purple diamonds, one on each side.

Every time her mother asked that question, Star always had the feeling to get nervous, yet tried to keep her cool and play it off. "No, mom. I've just been up here… In my room… All day."

"See, darling? Star can handle being alone for once. I think you should trust her more." Star's father said, seemingly glancing over the fact that Star didn't seem too happy by the way she responded.

"I suppose so. Star, you need to come with me for a minute. There's something you have to do."

Star's eyes lit up with delight after hearing she could finally do something of interest. Though she was the princess, she didn't really ever have to do anything, which was really frustrating for her. "I can finally help?! Yay! I won't let you down, mom. I promise." Star's mother slightly scoffed at her, but pushed it into the back of her mind.

"Let's go. Just try not to touch anything while we're there, okay?"

"Don't worry, I've got this"

The two of them began walking down the hallway and walked past a group of monsters that were in handcuffs. Star looked back at them with concern, but continued moving forward. After a while, they both made it to a wooden door that had a handle bar instead of a knob. Star's mother opened the door and let Star go in before her. Once inside, they both were faced with a bear with an eye patch on his left eye, a purple cape that was slightly tattered, and a scar on his chest. The room was slightly quiet for a while before Star's mother cleared her throat.

"So… Jeremiah Birnbaum, we heard you were rummaging through our trash again."

"Yeah, I did it. What's the problem?"

Star was slowly getting confused. This guy was going through their trash, yet having a legitimate reason for doing that was beyond her. "Mom, this bear was going through our stuff? Why, exactly?"

The bear growled. "That's none of your concern, princess. Stay out of this conversation."

"Star, darling. Could you step out for a few minutes. I have a feeling this might take a while."

Star nodded her head in compliance and left the room. When she made it outside, she tried listening to the conversation by placing her ear onto the wall. She couldn't hear much, besides slight mumbles due to the walls being thick, muting most of the sound. Once again, she found herself bored, but this time it was her mom's fault. Fifty minutes had passed since her mom told her to step outside and Star's legs started to cramp up. She couldn't sit down on the floor, because her mother would kill her if she got her dress dirty. Just when Star was about to give out, her mother walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"I see your dress is still clean. You're finally becoming responsible." Star's mother gave her a smile.

"Yeah, well… It wasn't easy." Star smiled back. "So, what's gonna happen with that guy? Did he do something wrong?"

"To be fair to him, he really hadn't done the slightest thing wrong. Eating our garbage isn't a crime in any way, but it's still wrong to a degree. I decided to let him go for now. Come along, Star. There's one more thing I need your help with."

Star's mother began walking again and Star followed close behind. Star was finally feeling a little bit more energetic about her duties as royalty. The bear seemed interesting despite him creeping her out a little. She couldn't wait to find out what type of cool things she'd have to do next. She almost shrieked with delight, but refrained herself from doing so. "So, mom. What's next? I'm up for anything right now."

"You seem excited. You may actually enjoy this."

They both walk into a room that had papers that were stacked high up nearly touching the ceiling. Two book shelves were placed in the back of the room that were slowly breaking apart. Each shelf had some sort of head of a creature in a jar surrounded by a green fluid. Star's mouth dropped as she looked around the cluttered room. Boxes were filled up with miscellaneous items like cups and shoes that seemed like they were just tossed in any kind of way, as if no effort was taken. In the back, a single desk that had one leg replaced with a wooden stick.

"Well, here we are. Make yourself as comfortable as you can, darling."

Star slowly stepped inside, still dumbfounded by how unorganized the room was. She normally kept her room clean, with a few things scattered across the floor, but this was a whole other level. "Mom… What are we doing here…?"

Star's mother walked over to the desk and sat down on a wooden stool and grabbed a pen off the floor. "These are some documents that our forefathers have yet to complete. So, our family has the responsibility of finishing all of it. You see the ones that are stacked up." She gestures to the stack of papers that tower up to the ceiling. "Those are the ones we already finished."

"Oh, wow. How long did it take?"

Her mother shrugs. "It took a couple hundred years or so. No one really knows for sure. All we know is that we have to finish it all… Eventually…"

Star looked around the room once more. "So… What do I do in here? Do I just sign stuff?"

"Well, you can't sign anything yet, because you're the princess. But, there's something you can do. You see those boxes over there lined up against the wall?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I need you to burn them. Safely, mind you. Burn them safely. We don't need the kingdom to set fire again."

"Burn them?! Sweet! I can totally do this, mom. Trust me."

Star pulled out a match from in her hair and starts scraping it against the wall, trying to get it to light on fire. Star's mother watched intently for a few seconds, then continued to sign papers. Finally, after about ten minutes, the match caught on fire. She tossed the match into a box, causing it to burst into flames. Star then stacked the rest of the boxes on top of one another, letting it burn from the bottom up. "See, mom? Totally a piece of cake. Now, what're you gonna do?"

"Well, I've got to sign these papers for another hour. So, you may want to keep yourself busy."

"Another hour…? Ugh…"

"If it's such a problem, just go to a nap or something."

"A nap? That sounds like a great idea."

Star laid her back against the wall and slowly slid down against it until she landed on the ground. She stared at her mom who was still signing papers and closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Star began breathing lightly and her mother took notice. Star's mother smiled and continued to sign more papers. "Even when she's asleep, she's so precious."

Star slowly opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms out, then noticed that they'd hit a wall. She looked around and noticed that she was in her own room, tucked into bed. She crawled out of her bed and looked out the window and noticed that it was partially dark outside, with an orange sun setting over the horizon. "Well, Star. Tomorrow's the big day. You'll finally get what you've always wanted: The royal magic wand." Star hopped back over onto her bed and pulled out a light purple diary with a dark purple spine and opened it up, slowly flipping through a few of the pages. She closed it and placed it on a desk next to her bed. "I'll write something there tomorrow." Star yawned and laid back in her bed and fell asleep.


	2. Star Comes to Earth

She awoke again to her room, empty as always. The boring memories of yesterday faded to make room for the new memories that would be attained today. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was just barely poking over the horizon. The sunrise was red and glowing, staining the clouds with bright red undersides. Star smiled and remembered an old saying she'd overheard from an older guard: "Red sky in the morning, monsters take warning!" This was, of course, based on the past ruler's general disdain for monsters, though Star was too young at the time to understand it's meaning. She hopped out of bed and peeked out the window with a wide smile on her face. The arrangements for her ceremony were already being made, and she couldn't contain her excitement. Monsters and Mewnans alike worked in harmony to find the podium's pieces, and by extension, their slots and holes. She quickly grabbed her diary and began writing.

Dear Diary,

Far, far away, in a magical place called Mewni, lived a princess – Star Butterfly. Some people have called me reckless and irresponsible just because I fight monsters- and tame wild unicorns. I like to have fun! And I'm about to have so much more, because today is my fourteenth birthday. And as tradition, my mom, the queen, has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom: The royal magic wand…!

Star quickly closed her diary and placed it back on her desk. Excited about the big day she was going to have, she rushed out of her room past hundreds of guards. She waved at each and every one before continuing to run down the hall making it towards a staircase spiraling downwards. "Rail slide!" Star slid down the staircase rail and breaks a floating crystal decoration. As she made it down the railing, she fell off. A portrait of her family fell on top of her from the force of her hitting the ground and she ripped through it as she stood up, and a chandelier above her tilted. She brushed herself off and makes her way out of the castle. Star's eyes quickly grew wider with curious intensity as she looked at a nearby cave where monsters tended to reside and ran towards it with no hesitation.

She felt a cold draft as she neared the entrance- "Likely" she thought, "A side effect of SCARINESS!" She ran faster towards the cave and embraced the slow wind. The smell was rank and moldy. A true side effect of thousands of years of rains, mushrooms, and mildew. It was slimy and disgusting. Star thought to herself "Time to teach these monsters a little something about how awesome I am." As she walked further inside, the light from the outside got thinner and less prevalent. Soon enough, she found two monsters that were clawing against a wall. They were everything she imagined- long, spiny claws, dark, obsidian plates, and spindly, disgusting legs.

These were monsters of a different type- something much scarier and darker than what is usually found wandering the overworld. They remain underground, stumbling around in the dark and hitting walls. This was the cause of the alleged "Death Thumping": a term coined by night-shift guards. They come out of their caves at night, and are known to attack at random. Star, however, being mostly sheltered for her whole life, knew not of these "Death Thumpers" and found them rather boring looking. She shouted to them "Hey, monsters!", the two monsters turned towards her direction and growled, "Prepare to be vanquished by me!" The two monsters roared and ran up to start at an incredible speed. Star's heart started throbbing immensely as her adrenaline levels began to build up. One of the monsters tried to grab Star, but she instinctively dodged out of the way and quickly punched it in the stomach, causing the monster to faint. Star turned her direction to the other monster who stared at it's fallen comrade. Star hopped into the air and delivered a heavy kick to the head of the monster and it went down like a rock.

A low growl shook the cave as the real threat came forth- instead of the jet-black plates of it's comrades, this _thing_ , this _freak_ of _nature_ , was adorned in smooth, grey skin. It was covered in short, bristly white hairs. It's legs were long and bony, and the grinding of hundred-year-old bones could be heard. As Star turned to face this monster, it began to speak in a low, gravely voice- "Young girl. Why have you brought this fate upon my children?"

"Well, monsters are evil and have to be stopped. If you're looking for a fight, I'll gladly fight you and win." Star smiled as she ran at the creature with intent to finish the fight as quickly as possible.

The creature, previously navigating by sound, finally opened it's bright yellow eyes. There were hundreds of the yellowish orbs, all glowing with curiosity. "Little girl… do not tempt fate." It threw one of its whiplike legs around and trying to catch her in the shoulder. "You couldn't fight me even if you tried."

Star jumped out of the way and kicked the creature in it's eye, causing it to stagger backwards. "It's my fourteenth birthday, and I'm not gonna let some random monster make it a bad day for me." She picked up a handful of rocks and began hurling them at the monster.

The rocks each found their mark, and the creature screeched with pain. It's mouth was large, and filled to the brim with bony protrusions. It's voice shifted into a more "cave creature-esque" one, raspy and sour. "Fourteen or not, you will be my MEAL!" It lunged at her, baring it's teeth and opening it's mouth as wide as possible.

Star noticed a discarded sword on the ground and quickly picked it up. She lifted it high above her head and sliced through the monster as it lunged towards her. This, too, found it's mark. A sharp slicing sound echoed throughout the cave, and everything was still. Even the dripping water and the rancid draft stopped- or so Star thought- and was quiet. The giant monster went limp, starting with the legs, up to its bottom jaw, and then the top of it's spherical head. The cave shook as it collapsed to the ground, and a dark liquid started spilling. "Wooo! That felt great! One monster down… Who knows how many are left." With her heart still racing, Star rushed outside. She looked to her left and saw a unicorn drinking water from a nearby lake and smiled. She landed on the unicorn's back, and the unicorn reared up. "Yee-haw!" Star rode the unicorn through a nearby town, scaring some of the civilians. She laughed with enjoyment as she closed in on the castle gate; her unicorn moving faster and faster. Meanwhile in the throne room, King and Queen Butterfly waited for Star arrive...but knowing how energetic she is, it would have to be something destructive. The audience on each side of the room looked towards the door, hearing the steps of a horse getting close. Just before the guards opened the door, Star and the unicorn crashed through, scaring the audience. As the unicorn continued to crash through the rear wall, Star jumped off and landed by her parents. Her excitement finally caught up with her and she began panting heavily, trying to reach for the scepter from her mother, who pulled it away so Star couldn't grab it from her.

"Now, Star, this wand is a big responsibility. If it falls in the hand of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed."

Despite her mother's warning, Star swiftly took the scepter out of her mother's hand and laughs. The royal scepter began to glow white and takes the shape of a purple form with white wings. "Don't worry, mom. I can handle it." Star ran out of the throne room faster than the blink of an eye. Her mother sighed and looked over to her husband, who placed his hand on her shoulder. Once outside, Star brandished her new wand towards the air and decided to cast her first spell. "FIRESTORM OF ETERNAL SUFFERING!" Star's wand suddenly fired off a rapid succession of fires balls that hit buildings, homes and farms. "Oh… Wow… Hehe, whoopsies." Hundreds of townsfolk started running from their homes and screened with fear and paranoia.

Back at the castle, Star's parents watched the carnage through binoculars. Beside them was Glossaryck, a small, dark blue humanoid with pink eyes and lips, twelve fingers, a white beard that parted in the middle, a long nose, and a magenta gem embedded in his forehead. He wore a yellow tunic with a belt and a pendant with a blue gem. He looked over to the king and queen, who both said "She can't handle it" simultaneously.

"So, what're you going to do about Star?" Glassaryck asked. "She can't practice her magic here. She'll destroy the place."

King Butterfly scratched his beard and looked towards his wife. "We could take her to that other dimension. The one that's safer and she can destroy all she wants there. It wouldn't be our problem."

Queen Butterfly pondered on her husband's suggestion and nodded. "I agree. We shall send her to Earth."

A few hours later, after the town's fire had been extinguished, Star returned to the castle and noticed that a carriage was being stuffed with all of her belongings. Starting to get worried and finally going into complete panic mode, Star ran over to her mom and fell to the ground, grabbing one of her legs."Nooooo! I can be good. Please! Don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!"

"Sweetheart, we're not sending you there." King Butterfly mentioned.

"Oh!" Star quickly stood up and smiled."

"...Yet." Her mother said rather harshly, causing Star's smile to fade rather quickly.

"We're sending you to train in a safer dimension; a place called Earth." King Butterfly added.

"Earth?" Star had never heard of a place like that before and no one ever mentioned anything about it. She just assumed it wasn't even real.

Queen Butterfly pushed Star towards the carriage, promoting her to get inside. She then heard her father tell one of the royal nobles to open a portal to Earth. Suddenly, the carriage began to move. Star looked outside sadly as she slowly moved away from her home. "Goodbye, Mewni." She said sorrowfully. The carriage began to move and from over a bush, a green frog humanoid looked at the royal family through binoculars and laughed evilly. As the carriage started to cross over the small, cobblestone bridge that led away from the castle, she heard a loud pop, saw a bright flash, and the rainbow, mirror-like portal was open at the other end. They slowly crossed through. The cloudy Mewni day was broken when they crossed through into the hot sun of the southwest. The sun was baking, the heatwaves from the road almost reaching the top of the carriage. She was bewildered by this strange new world, that she thought wasn't real. She couldn't comprehend the heat and the spiky plants.

"So, this is Earth?" Star looked out the carriage and felt the sun beat down on her skin endlessly. To her, it felt like a dragon began to breathe fire, while at the same doing no harm at all, like an invisible blanket that you can't physically touch. "I guess this is where I'll be staying."

"Star, we're not dropping you off here." Her father glanced at a nearby school and smiled. "You'll be staying there. All the time in the world to practice your magic. Manfred, take us to that building over yonder. Our daughter will be dropped off there."

The carriage driver did as he asked, and a lion, the one who was pulling the carriage instead of horses, began to move forward. After a ten minute ride, they finally made it to the school. Star's mother handed her a new set of clothes to wear and handed her the wand. "Here, Star. Since you'll be staying here, you'll need to dress like them."

"Thanks, mom, but… Aren't you gonna leave so I can change?"

"Star, we're all family here."

"Yeah… That's true." Star began to take off her dress until she was only in her underwear. She put on a sea green dress with a white collar, a white lace on the sleeves, a skirt the same color as her skirt. On her shirt was a little, pink squid design placed in the center. She also slid pink and orange striped stockings over her legs, followed dark magenta boots with a rhino design. Finally, she pulled a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face over her shoulder.

Queen Butterfly smiled as Star made her way out of the carriage. She and King Butterfly followed Star inside the school. After they went in, a student walked up to the lion and tried to pet it, but the lion roared, scaring him off. The royal family made it to the principal's office and walked inside.

"Excuse me, sir, our family is from another dimension known as "Mewni". We want you to provide our daughter with a proper and safe place for her to learn and grow as a person. As you are not familiar with our dimension, I'm sure, we are royalty and she will be treated as such. No less. What is your name, pray tell?"

"The name's Skeeves. I'm the principle here at Echo Creek Academy and you say you're from another dimension?-" Skeeves cut himself off as the lights began flickering on and off. He, King, and Queen Butterfly all looked back towards Star.

There she stood, twirling around and waving her wand, mouthing spells to herself. Her face was mischievous, almost like she knew she was doing wrong. She looked straight at her mother and shot off a fireball at some files. "You said there wasn't any magic on Earth, but it kept shifting from day to night with that switch thingy on the wall."

Principal Skeeves shakes his head. "Yeah… This isn't gonna work." Skeeves readjusted his glasses and frowned. "L-listen, mister and misses…" Skeeves looked at them skeptically.

"Butterfly." Queen Butterfly said, to help Skeeves remember.

He held his hands together. "I'm sure your daughter is a… wonderful… student, but we just can't accept her right now." He smiled his most fake smile, and looked back down at his papers. "And please, get someone to put that fire out."

King Butterly pulled out a brown chest and opened it, revealing hundreds of gems, gold, and jewels, causing Skeeve's pupils to be replaced with dollar signs. "She is gonna love it here!" Skeeves shouted. King and Queen Butterfly looked back at Star, who continued to flick the lights on and off.

"She's going to need a guide." King Butterfly suggested, still holding the chest of gold and gems open.

"Y…" Skeeves was still distracted by the chest. "Oh- yes! Yes. Let me call someone up." Eyes unwavering from the chest, he pressed the intercom button.

"M-Marco Diaz, could you please report to the office?"

"Sorry to cut this visit short, Skeeves. My and my husband have to get back to our dimension for more duties. Goodbye, Star."

"I'll see you later, pumpkin." Before hugging Star, he placed the chest on Skeeves' desk and embraced her. King and Queen Butterfly leave the room and Star waves goodbye to them.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!"

In class, Marco was sitting at his desk, then he heard Skeeves from over the intercom. "Ugh, what?! First, it's Monday, and now this?" Marco thought, as he got up from his desk. Marco was like any other 14-year-old. He could be moody, he was medium sized. He wasn't very rebellious, however. And, of course, he had a crush: Jackie Lynn Thomas. Marco stood up from his desk and smiled. "Oooo, looks like someone's in trouble. So… Whoever voted me "Safest Kid" must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now." The entire class hadn't paid any attention to what he said and continued to blankly stare at the front of the class. Marco sighed and walked to his teacher's desk. "Do I need a half pass?"

His teacher was painting her toenails on her desk and she glared at him angrily. "Would you just go already?!"

Marco stammered back and left the room. "Geez, all I asked was a simple question…" He slogged to the principal's office in his normal red sweatshirt and jeans. He began rubbing his eyes as he walked in.

Marco opened the door and walked inside. "Yes, principal Skeeves?" Marco opened his eyes and allowed them to drift around the room. He saw Skeeves' small desk, and the small-headed man behind it. A red clock. "Like my sweatshirt." Passing thoughts drifted through his mind. Star, seeing this random guy, had completely forgotten the lights, but upon turning away, remembered immediately. 'Flick, flick, flick, flick'.

Skeeves stood up from his chair and fixed his tie. "Marco, it's nice to see you here. I'd like you to meet our new foreign exchange student: Star Butterfly." He gestures to Star, who had been flicking the light for about ten minutes by now. "I needed a never-take-chances kid to keep an eye on her. And, who better than you: The Safe Kid?"

"What?! No, no, no, no. I'm completely wrong for this! I'm just a misunderstood bad boy."

Skeeves pinches Marco's cheek playfully. "That's adorable. Now, I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting all fifty-two flavors."

Skeeves walked out of the room, leaving Star and Marco alone. "Alright, Star. Time to show you around."

"Alright, I'm coming."

Star followed out Marco out the door and saw a water fountain across from them. She walked over to it and looked at it quizzically.

"Star, what're you doing?"

Star pressed the button that caused the water to run and immediately took a fighting stance. Marco ran over to her and looked at her with slight concern. Star began to bite the water fountain, and Marco had to pull her away. Marco continued walking ahead while Star skipped behind him, admiring her new surroundings.

"Thanks for showing me around, safe kid."

"Hey, don't listen to what people say about me. You wear a helmet in the locker room one time, then you're labeled for life. Actually, I love taking risks and would welcome a little danger in my life."

Star came up with an idea and pulled out her wand. She casted a spell causing a monstrous butterfly to appear. It screeched, and proceeded to fly over to a nearby student and take him away.

Marco looked on with concern and disgust, at both the butterfly and Star. "What are you doing?!" He yelled, as shocked as he was angry.

Star, slightly disappointed, said "I thought you wanted danger…"

"Not danger like that. What are you…?"

Star regained her smile. "I'm a magical princess from another dimension." Star sang, while creating a rainbow over her head with her wand, which burst into flames shortly afterwards.

Finally, having seen enough weirdness in one day, Marco decided to leave. "Well, that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home now." Marco started to run away from Star as she waved goodbye to him.

"Goodbye, new friend! See ya later!" Star continued to wave, unaware that she had caused a fire to break out around the school. A fire truck siren blared in the background.

After about an hour of nonstop running and inadvertently the rest of his last class for the day, Marco made it home. He started hearing laughter from inside and opened the door to find Star sitting on the couch with both of his parents. He was shocked at seeing her here. "How'd she even get here?" Marco thought to himself. "Did she follow them around or stalk them or something?"

Marco's mother looked towards Marco with a smile. "Oh, Marco! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's gonna be living with us!"

"Wha...? W-Wha...?" Marco was dumbfounded. This random girl came out of nowhere, summoned a demon butterfly, nearly burned down his school, and now he has to live with her.

Star hopped up from the couch energetically and ran towards Marco. "What?! I had no idea these were your parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name "Diaz"!"

Marco slapped his hand to his face, slumped down, and went upstairs. He heard Star call out behind him- "Bye again, Marco! See-ya!"

He groaned in reply, and stomped further up. He entered his room and flopped face-first on to his bed, and screamed. "WHY ME?! WHY?! I'M THE BAD KID! NOT THE SAFE KID!" He started slamming his fists and feet up and down "WHY? WHY! WHY?!"

Marco then heard someone come up stairs. Star pulled a giant chest with all of her stuff inside up the stairs, and began humming to herself. She knocked on Marco's door and Marco sighed as he opened it for her. "Can I help you, Star?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if that room down the hall was for me. I didn't wanna put my stuff in there if it wasn't."

"Yep, it's your room. Do you need some help packing up?"

"I could use a little help, but not much."

The two left Marco's room and entered Star's new room. Unknown to them, the humanoid frog that was spying on Star had been watching them from on a tree branch outside. He laughed evilly, and then used a pair of dimensional scissors to jump to another dimension. He hopped through and reappeared inside of a castle throne room. The frog saluted and croaked: "Ludo, master, I've tracked down Star Butterfly. They've hidden her in the Earth dimension… unguarded."

There was suddenly laughter from behind a chair, turned so it's back faced the frog. It quickly turned around and a small, bird-like monster licked a strawberry ice cream cone in it's left hand. Ludo was much shorter than most monsters. He was the same shade of old grass that began to die. His irises were red in color. On his head, he wore the skull of some long-dead animal, and on his feet, he wore brown sandals. His body was covered up by what appeared to be a tattered green cloak. "Excellent work, Buff-Frog." He licked his ice cream again. "Finally, I can get my hands on that precious wand and destroy all of my enemies." He dropped his ice cream to the ground and gasped. "With that wand, I can finally get my big boy body. I'll take over Mewni, then the galaxy, then the universe, AND THEN… actually, the universe should do it. I'm coming for you, Princess Butterfly…"

Back at the Diaz house, Star looked up and down her new room with Marco sitting on the floor. "Okay, I can work with this." Star pulled out her wand and smiled. "SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!" Star used her wand's magic and turned the room into a large castle loft. Star giggled and hopped onto her bed. Marco stared at her as she began to bounce up and down. "Ah, that's better!"

"I wish I had a room like this. It seems really cool."

Star jumped off her bed and gasped. "You do?!" Star ran off and Marco followed her. They stopped at his room and Star pulled out her wand again.

"Star, what're you doing?"

"Don't worry, I've got this. MYSTIC ROOM SUCK TRANSFORM!" Star's wand created a black hole in the middle of Marco's room and began to suck everything inside of it. The pair screamed as they started getting pulled in. Star quickly closed the door before she and Marco got sucked in.

"Suck?! Why was the word "suck" in that spell?!"

"I don't know! It just came out that way!"

Feeling a lot more frustrated than before, Marco slammed his head against the wall and groaned. He was feeling a very strong pain after doing that, but that wasn't his main problem at that point in time. It was her.

"I'm sorry, Marco. Uh… How about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" Star used her wand to create a yellow smiley face that hovered over Marco's head. Not even a second afterwards, the yellow smiley face changed into a gray rain cloud that began to drench Marco. Finally having enough, Marco walked over to the window.

"Okay, I've had enough. If you're moving in, I'm moving out!"

"Wait, Marco! I said I was sorry!"

Marco hopped out of the window and unexpectedly landed on a cactus. Star watched him from the window and felt a little bad.

"Are you okay, Marco?"

"Yep, perfectly fine… This cactus broke my fall…"

"You look like you need help, I'll be down there in a second."

"No, just stay there." Marco picked himself up off the ground and pulled off a few needles that got jabbed into his clothes. "Just leave me alone!" Marco walked off and Star couldn't decide whether to hop out the window after him or take the stairs. Coming to a decision, she quickly ran out the house and began to follow Marco's trail of water.

Later that night, Marco was standing outside of _Stop & Slurp_. It was basically a gas station, minus the gas. He has been asking people that went into the store for drinks, snacks, etc. Basically anything he needed to survive. Marco knew for sure he wasn't going back home. Not with Star still there destroying things, making his life worse in the process. A guy Marco had met earlier while walking towards the store approached him. "Here he comes. Here he comes. Hey, brother, do me a solid! Refill this for me!" The innocent civilian runs inside the store, away from Marco."They won't let me back inside because I'm soooooggyyyyy!" A mother and her son come out of the store and Marco takes another chance to get another drink. "Did you bring me my refill?!"

The mother grabs onto her son's arm and quickly pulled him along side her. "Don't make eye contact."

Marco took out a bar of chocolate and noisily chewed on it. "You come to my house, you bring toilet paper!" Marco turned around and see Star standing a few feet away from. "Oh, it's you? What're you doing here?"

Star pulled out her wand and fired a pink beam at the raincloud that was still hovering above him, causing it to disappear.

"Look, Marco. I didn't get a choice to come to Earth, and you did get a choice to have to deal with me… I'll-I'll go find another family to live with…"

Marco felt really bad about causing Star to feel like she needed to apologize. If anyone had to apologize, it should be him. Sure, she caused problems, but she didn't know any better. Marco's eyes dilated as he took notice to a group of monster behind Star. "S-Star… Who are they?" Star turned around and saw a group of monsters of various shapes and sizes; They all growled at Star.

"I've finally found you, Star Butterfly!" Ludo announced loudly.

"Ludo, how did you know I was here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked."

"I don't have time for this. Just get her!"

All the monsters roared, and prepared to charge at Star. Star took a stance; Prepared to fight. Before she could land a single hit, Marco jabbed a monster on the neck with a swift chop to the neck. Star smiled with surprise. "Whoa, you can fight?"

"Yeah," Marco grinned, "It's called Karate." Another monster flew at Marco, who kicked it across the just kept coming. One after another, Marco kicked, punched, and chopped them all away. Marco swiftly defeated a bear with a unicorn on it's forehead with a cross chop. Star turned her attention towards a deer-human hybrid who had a brown beard, wielding a hammer. Star kicked him in the stomach, and the hammer bonked him on the head. Marco yelled as he did a flying kick, hitting a random monster.

Ludo angrily marches over to Buff Frog. "I thought you said she was unguarded!" The only response he got in return was a confused grunt.

Star set her sights on another monster, with an appearance of a giraffe. Star looked up into the air and pulled out her wand. "RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!" Star's wand produced a rainbow-colored fist that knocked the giraffe minion through a car window. While fighting a first three-eyed minion, Marco opened the car's driver side door, and the giraffe minion's neck stretched out and knocked the three-eyed minion out.  
Star knocked a minion over with her wand, and it whinnied in pain like a horse. Marco appeared next to her, and they smiled at each other as Marco karate-choped a two-headed minion. Star blasted Buff Frog back into a streetlight. 

"Buff Frog, what're you doing?! Get up, you're embarrassing me!"

Buff Frog got up and broke a streetlight off its base, using it as a club. He roared as he ran up to Star. Before he had a chance to swing, Star aimed her wand at his face and yelled: "JELLY BEAN HALLUCINATION MIST!". It made Buff Frog see various colored jellybeans float in the air, and he looked down at his hands, seeing his own face on each of his webbed palms. Star and Marco stood, seemingly victorious. However, two monsters had managed to knock them both to the ground. Marco flipped up and delivered two power kicks, causing the two monsters to fall over. Star hopped up and landed beside Marco. "MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!" Star's wand fired enormous narwhals at her enemies, flattening each and everyone of the monsters.

Ludo stood over one of the monsters in disbelief. "You want some of this, Ludo?" Star asked triumphantly.

"No…"

Ludo pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors and cut a whole back to his castle. "Alright, you morons. Get up and go back through the portal." All of the monsters who had been lying on the ground picked themselves up and made their way through the portal. Ludo was the last to walk through it, and turned to face Star and Marco. "You may have won tonight's battle, but I'll get you next-" The portal closed onto his neck, cutting his speech short. He slid through, but his skull hat fell to the ground.

"That was amazing! We were amazing! You were amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess we were." Star's smile finally disappeared, remembering what she had said earlier. "Well, I guess I'll be going now…" Star turned around and began to walk off, but felt a hand pull on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was Marco, smiling back at her.

"Star, I don't want you to go. You should stay with us.'

Star stood in surprise, then smiled. "Really?! Hugs!"

Star wrapped her arms around Marco and pulled him in tight. Marco stared blankly for a while, but smiled hugging her back; And for a moment they were edging on friendship.

"So, this means we'll have to fight monsters all the time?"

"Yep, pretty much. We'll have to look out for them too. Seeing how well we did together, we shouldn't have much trouble."

"Yes, finally! Danger and excitement!" The two started walking home, and as Star was about to cross the street, Marco stopped her. "Whoa, I think we should cross at the light first."

Star giggled and followed behind Marco. "Okay, _wild man_."

The two continued walking until they made it back home; The place where all their troubles began. Marco opened the to the house and all was silent. Usually his parents would be watching sitcoms or reality tv shows, but tonight they weren't downstairs. Star sat down on the couch and looked at a clock mounted on the wall. Marco sat down beside her and picked up the tv remote, contemplating on what to do next. If he turned the tv on, he didn't know what was playing or how loud it was. He placed the remote down and turned towards Star who had dozed off rather quickly. Marco smiled and picked Star up, carrying her all the way upstairs and into her room. He laid her in bed and placed Star's blanket over her. "Good night, Star. See you tomorrow." Marco left Star's room and gently closed the door behind him.


	3. Friday

_**This'll be the last chapter for a while or at least until I make three more chapters. So, I decided to take requests. If you want me to write about anything about this series, I will.**_

The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly, aside from random attacks from Ludo at least twice a day. School wasn't any worse, aside from Marco's teacher; Miss Skullnick, who was always trying to get a reason to put Star in detention for who knows what. It was Friday morning, the last day of the school week. Marco had gotten up a lot earlier than usual. He wasn't sure if it was because he was completely on edge, constantly on the lookout for monsters or just because his body wanted him to suffer today. Either way, he was up. Marco looked over to his clock. "5:30 a.m., huh? I'm up really early. I should get ready, because I won't be able to go back to bed." Marco walked out of his room and headed towards the bathroom. He went inside and closed the door behind him, and locked it for safe measure. Marco had already taken a shower the night before, so he had no reason to do it again today. He walked over to the sink and picked up a red toothbrush. He opened up a cabinet that had all of his health and body care products neatly lined up on three shelves. He reached his arm out, expecting to grab his toothpaste, but he felt nothing there. "Well, that's odd. It's always here, but it's not. I couldn't have misplaced it. Maybe I did." Marco looked down and saw his toothpaste lying on the floor and picked it up. "That's odd. No one else messes with my stuff, except for–" He sighed and squeezed out some toothpaste on his toothbrush, "Star…" Marco had always noticed that Star would try out everything she's never seen or heard of before. Whether it was rock-paper-scissors or Tic-Tac-Toe, Star was always curious as to what it was. Sure, she kinda did too much to learn new things, but Marco didn't mind it that much. After brushing his teeth and exiting the bathroom, Marco heard a faint noise coming from inside Star's room. "Moaning…?" He thought to himself. Suddenly, his face turned red and walked slower to Star's door. Marco hadn't taken Star for a girl to do what she's doing right now. Not at her age at least. "Well, anyone could get curious enough." Marco laid his ear against the door and he could hear Star's moans clearly from here. He felt an erection start to form in his pants. It started to hurt as it took up more and more space, tightly pressing against his boxers. He had two choices to make: Jack of to Star's voice or move on with his business. Taking the road he found best suitable for himself, he stopped listening and carried on towards his room. Once there, he laid in bed. He stared at the ceiling, but noticed that his erection hadn't lessened at all. Marco found this alarming. Usually, it would've went away by now, but it was still there. "I've got a huge problem on my hands."

Across the hall in Star's room, it was mostly silent. The only thing that was creating sound was Star's moans. She laid on her bed, wrapped up in her covers. She was fully naked from head-to-toe, writhing and wiggling under two layers of blankets. This revelation of feeling came rather quickly: it took her only a few minutes to fully grasp the concept of this act, a record time in her book. It started with a glance into Marco's room- he never was the best at hiding things- a quick trip to the school bathroom, and viola. She'd been doing it all day, Marco just never bothered to listen. "Ah, so good~" She moaned, rubbing herself slightly faster. Her pleasure was rising with every second and she could feel it. She squealed as a clear liquid escaped her body and flowed onto her bed. Star gasped and suddenly felt relaxed, no longer able to move a muscle. After laying in bed for half an hour, she pulled her wand from under her bed ad aimed it at her slightly moist sheets and covers. "Magical Mess Remover." Star whispered as a slow wind blew over her bed, clearing it of all her juices. She looked behind her and looked at star-shaped clock that's mounted on the wall. It was 6:30, so she had about an hour and forty minutes left before she and Marco had to catch the bus for school. Star walked to her closet, put on a bra and underwear, then climbed back into bed.

Later that morning, Marco had dressed himself and saw Star in the kitchen, making her a bowl of cereal. It was the only thing she had managed to learn how to do without breaking any dishes; Besides, it was her first week on Earth anyways. Marco continued making his way downstairs, keeping in mind what he had heard Star doing last night. He was flustered for a few seconds, but he kept his cool. Marco sat down at the table, and was joined by Star shortly afterward. He glanced up at her, watching Star eat her cereal; Finally not making a mess this time. Star stared back at Marco and started chewing a lot slower than she previously was.

"So, Marco. How was your night? You sleep okay? I had this weird dream about a knight in a golden set of armor burning things with his bare hands."

Marco blushed. "It… It was okay, I guess. I woke up a lot earlier than usual, so I lost a few hours of sleep."

"That's good to hear. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Did we have any homework for Miss Skullnick? I know she really loves handing it out."

"No, we didn't. I think it was a one-page packet, but it's not for a grade."

Star drank the milk out of her bowl and placed it down back on the table and looked at her upper lip. "Hey, Marco. I've got a mustache now." Star said playfully. She then began poking Marco's face. "You want one of these don't ya, Marco?"

Marco thought on that question. Yeah, he really wanted one, but what he really wanted was a full-blown beard. With that, he'd finally be able to get Jackie to like him, or maybe even date him, or marry him. Marco's thoughts were cut short as Star flicked his forehead. "Huh? What was the question again?"

"Don't worry about it, Marco. I know you want one."

"Yeah, well, we better start heading to the bus stop. We don't have time to get left behind again."

The two grabbed their backpacks and exited the house, beginning their walk to the bus stop. The two hadn't really started up a conversation like they had all week. Today felt a little different, because of last night. After five minutes of walking, they made it to their destination and waited patiently. "Marco, this is the last day of school this week, right?"

"Yeah," Marco sighed. "Yeah, school always goes Monday through Friday, every week."

"Wow, that sounds a little harsh and… overbearing." Just saying that word made her remember the responsibilities of her future life as a queen.

"Hey, Star. When I woke up this morning, I… uh…" he looked up at the sky and rubbed his neck.

"You what?" Star asked with her usual bubbly curiosity.

"I, uh… nothing." He sighed.

"Okay, ya weirdo." Star looked ahead and saw their bus approaching. "Hey, Marco. The bus is almost here. Wanna sit at our favorite spot?"

"The back of the bus isn't necessarily my favorite. I just like sitting back there."

"Whatever you say, buddy."

The bus pulled up and the two got on, walking all the way to their respective seats in the back. Once the bus began to move, Marco looked out the window as thoughts of Star earlier that morning started filling his head. He couldn't help thinking about it. Star is very attractive, after all. He couldn't just forget about it, but he had to. They hadn't know each other for a week yet and he's already having impure thoughts about her.

Star poked Marco's arm a few times; seeing how she called his name a few times and he was unresponsive. No matter how hard she tapped his shoulder or cheek, he wasn't saying anything. "Marco, don't ignore me. I've got questions that need answering, like: When's our project due? Where is the janitor's closet? When did you start being an A+ student?" Her questions continued to go unnoticed and she decided to resort to force. "I didn't want to use this, but…" Star pulled out her wand and fired a mini laser at Marco's leg. He screamed and held his leg in pain.

"What is it Star...?" Marco finally responded, yet holding back tears of agony.

"You kinda zoned out there, Marco? What's on your mind?"

"Uh.. N-Nothing is on my mind. I'm just, erm, concentrating on the world outside."

"Hmm, okay." Star took the answer she had received seriously and twirled her wand in her hands.

The Diaz household was a good distance away from Echo Creek, about ten to fifteen minutes away. It hadn't even been five minutes before Star had fallen asleep again, and she'd found the perfect cushion: Marco's shoulder. Warm, soft, pretty squishy- perfect.

Marco felt a shudder run up his body as she rested her head on him. He felt an erection begin to grow, and sighed. "Woo, puberty." His eyes grew heavy, and he began to feel tired too. He thought he'd try something.

"I'm so glad there's no one in the other seat…" He turned around as slowly as he could, and wrapped his arms around Star. He closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep.

Star smiled.

Later that day in class, Miss Skullnick walked around the room, handing students their quizzes from yesterday. She smiled, as she expected everyone to fail everything she threw their way. Yet, there was always one student who was optimistic no matter what she gave her: Star Butterfly. Miss Skullnick made her way in front of Marco's desk and reluctantly gave him back his quiz, which he had scored a one-hundred on. She shuffled over to Star and grunted.

"So, what's the grade today, Skullzers?" Star said, smiling a bit wider than before.

Miss Skullnick angrily glared at Star and slammed Star's quiz onto her desk. "You're lucky to receive a passing grade. One day, you will slip up and I'll be there, laughing in your face." Miss Skullnick left Star's desk and continued passing papers to the students.

"Star, what was that all about?" Marco asked, slightly concerned.

"I don't know. Maybe she's just jealous that I have a bestie like you."

The bell rang for lunch to begin and everyone ran out of the classroom. Marco and Star got up from their seats and left the room. Marco looked back to see Miss Skullnick who slowly closed the door behind them. "Star, I think Miss Skullnick doesn't like you, like, at all."

"Nah, she's just hard to impress. I think she's being mean on accident."

"I guess you can believe what you want, huh?"

Later in the cafeteria, Marco and Star were sitting at a table with Marco's crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas, sitting across from them. Marco stared blankly at Jackie as she ate and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Jackie, you're so beautiful." Marco whispered to himself.

"Uh, Marco. Did you say something?" Star asked, while chewing on a slice of pizza.

"Me? I didn't say anything. I was just, um, talking to myself."

"So, Star. I heard you were from another dimension. What's it like?" Jackie asked, wanting to start up a conversation.

"My place is way different than Earth. It's like what you guys had way back in the Medieval times. There are horses, evil monsters, gigantic wizard towers, kings and queens. Ya know, the typical stuff. Except magic is real."

"Wow, that's really cool. Do you have a way to get back?"

"There is, but I don't have them. They're called dimensional scissors. They can cut holes through dimensions and take you anywhere you could possibly go."

Marco looked towards Star. "Wait, we can go dimension hopping? That's a real thing?"

"Yep, it's a real thing." Star said proudly, yet her expression turned gloomy. "My mom doesn't trust me, but I'll show her."

"I'm sure she'll trust you eventually, Star. You've just gotta show her that you can be trusted." Marco placed his hand on Star's shoulder and Star smiled.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone got up from their seats and began walking back to their classes.

"Well, looks like we gotta head back to class." Jackie stated. "Talk to you later, Star; Bye, Marco." Jackie stood up and walked back to class.

"Bye, Jackie! Talk to you later!" Star waved frantically, but Marco just blushed intensely, unable to get out his words.

"Alright, Marco. Time to head back to class."

The rest of the day went by faster than anticipated. Miss Skullnick had to leave early for some unknown reason, so class for the two went by a thousand times better. Star spent most of the time showing the class her wand and tricks she can create with them. Marco, on the other hand, spent most of his time gawking at Jackie. Soon enough the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Everyone packed up their bags and left for the buses parked outside. Star and Marco walked on their bus and went straight to their seats all the way in the back and sat down.

"Since this is the last day of school, do you have anything planned?"

"Not really. I usually just make nachos."

"But, you make nachos every night."

"Yeah, but I also watch a movie."

"A movie? What's that?"

"One of the many wonders of the Earth. We've just gotta find something we'll both like."

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

The two laughed as the bus pulled out from the school.


	4. Party With a Pony

Saturday evening at the Diaz family home, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were walking towards their car while Star and Marco waved behind them. It was a typical family tradition that Marco's parents to go out to dinner every Friday night, while Marco stayed home and watch a movie. Marco felt a bit relieved, knowing he had someone there to watch a movie with him.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Star sang as she waved at them. Marco's parents waved back and they drove off. "So, Marco. What've you got planned for us tonight?"

"First, I want to go down to the video store, then I have to make the nachos."

"I'm so excited!" Star squealed.

"Come on, Star. Let's go get that movie."

"Right behind ya, Marco."

Marco went to the side of his house and pulled out his red bike and put on a red helmet that was hanging on the right handlebar.

"Whoa, what is that?" Star asked curiously.

"It's a bike," Marco answered, "The thing that keeps me from walking around town. This'll get us to the video store in no time."

Star smiled and walked towards Marco who put on his helmet. She stopped a few inches away from the bike, noticing that she didn't have a place to sit down on. "Uh, Marco. Where's my seat? Is it invisible?"

Marco chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's not invisible. You see those two cylindrical bars on the back wheel?"

Star nodded and tapped them repeatedly. "Don't you bash stuff with these?"

"Nah, you stand on them."

"Oh...I knew that!" Star steps on the pegs and used her wand to create a helmet on her head. "I got my helmet, Marco; 'cause I know how much you love being safe."

Marco groaned to himself and began to peddle. The sudden jolt forced Star to quickly latch onto Marco's shoulders. The two started to gradually roll down a hill and Star took this time to take in the somewhat busy area of Echo Creek. Stores appeared on both of her sides, mostly restaurants and food markets. The bike began to slow down as the ground leveled out, which made Marco peddle a lot more than a few seconds earlier. Soon enough, Marco turned left onto the sidewalk and stopped the bike in front of the video store. Marco took of his helmet and hopped off his bike.

"Well, we're here. Let's hurry inside to see what movies we'd both want."

"Yeah! I totally know what I want!" Star threw off her helmet and ran inside the store.

"Star, wait!" Marco yelled while chasing inside the building.

Star rushed into the back of the store and gazed in awe at the amount of movies that were there. She picked up a movie from the bottom shelf and smiled. "Let's see what you're about, ya little plastic book thingy." Star tossed the movie case at a wall making the case open up. "What's this?" She walked over to the movie case and looked inside to see a silver DVD with the title _Lost and Afraid._ "That sounds interesting." Eventually, Marco caught up with Star and sighed.

"I assume you found something in the two minutes we got in here?"

"Yep, it's this movie right here!"

Marco stared at the DVD in her hand and began to blush intensely. "Star, I don't think we should watch that movie."

"Why not? It seems pretty cool."

Marco looked around noticing that they were in the Adult Film section of the store. How Star managed to get back here without seeing anything 'inappropriate' was beyond him. He took the disc out of Star's hand, put it back in its case, and placed it on a shelf. "Well, you see...somethings on Earth aren't suitable for us to watch. Not yet, at least."

"So what you're saying is we can't watch it?"

"Yep, we can't. Try finding something else, but not in this section. I'm gonna go look somewhere else."

Marco left Star alone and curiosity was quickly getting the better of her. It wasn't the fact that whatever Marco didn't want her to see was bad, but because Marco seemed so weirded out by it. Star walked to the front of the store towards the cashier who was eating a bag of chips while watching TV. "Uh, excuse me. I've got a question to ask."

The cashier turned towards Star and swallowed the chips he had been chewing and paused the show he was watching. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was wondering if you had a place you could preview a certain movie?"

"Oh, yeah. There's a video booth in the back of the store. Also, to keep people from viewing an entire movie without paying for it or renting it, we made it so the DVD players eject the disc in two minutes, so watch all you can while you're back there."

"Oh, I will. Thanks for the help."

Star ran to where she found the DVD she wanted to watch. She quickly grabbed it off the shelf and looked around, realizing that she hadn't seen Marco in a while. She thought about looking for him, but relented from from doing so. "Marco thinks he can keep me from seeing whatever this is?" Star laughed. "You can't stop me, Safe Kid." Star made her way to the video booth and walked in. "So, how do I work this thing?" She looked at the DVD player and traced her eyes over and around it, unable to find out how it works. "This is sooo difficult. Where is it? Wait, is that it?" Star noticed a button that said 'Disc Tray Open/Close' and pressed on it, causing the disk tray to slide open. "Whoa, that's so cool. Alright, time to watch this thing." Star placed the disc in the disc tray and closed it. Star's eyes grew wide as the movie began to play. Two women were laying on top of each other and a man joined in soon after. Star grew more and more uncomfortable the longer she watched. Before anything got too out of control, the movie stopped and was ejected from the DVD player. "That was….weird."

Meanwhile, Marco walked up to the cashier Star had previously met before. "Hey, Jake. I see you're finally running register now. Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't beat stacking mile-high traffic cones though. Anyways, what can I assist you with?"

Marco placed two movies on the counter. "Oh, I was just getting a couple movies for me and my friend to watch while my parents are out."

Jake looked at the movies Marco placed out and smiled. " _Zombie Hunters II: Infection Returns_ and the award-winning comedy _Moon Walkers_. "Your taste in movies sure has gotten better."

"Thanks," Marco looked around and had noticed the store had gotten a little too quiet. "Have you see a blond girl somewhere in here?"

"Oh, yeah. She went back into the video booth."

Marco sighed. "Can you check these out for me? I've got to make sure she's fine."

"Sure, dude. Good luck."

Marco ran to the back of the store and saw Star walking out from the booth. Marco suddenly stopped and saw Star starring at him. It started to creep him out a little. "Star, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just used my wand to wipe my memory of what I just watched."

"W-Was it good?"

"Marco! I don't remember, ya little weirdo!"

"Whoops," Marco laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just head home and watch that movie! Race ya home!" Star smiled and ran out of the store.

"Star, wait—Oh, forget it." Marco walked back up to the counter and picked up the movies he wanted. "See you later, Jake."

Later that evening, Marco had just placed a tray of cheese-covered nachos in the oven. He suddenly heard the doorbell ring and walked towards it. He opened the door to see Star, who was soaking wet, covered in dirt, and looked as if she were about to pass out.

"Star, what happened to you?"

"Well, I was on my way home when it suddenly started raining out of nowhere. I fell in a puddle of mud, and I think I-I could just fall...out…" Star head slowly sank down as she fell over, but quickly caught herself from hitting the ground. "Wow, that was a little close." Star weakly laughed and began walking upstairs. "I'm gonna go take a shower and change my clothes."

Marco walked back in the kitchen and checked on the nachos. "I'd give them about ten more minutes until they're done." He went to the living room and sat down on the couch. The week went by pretty well for him and he accepted the fact that his friend was a magic wand wielding princess who would frequently put them both in danger. Then he realized something: He became friends with a complete stranger he had never met within a week, yet couldn't even ask out a girl he had been fawning over for at least seven years. Marco sighed and noticed Star who stood in front of him. "Oh hey, Star."

"Marco, you gotta check up on your nachos! Hurry!"

"Huh? Oh, shoot!" Marco shot up from the couch and dashed to the oven and pulled out the nachos. The cheese perfectly covered each and every golden-brown chip. Marco smiled wide; proud of making his first nachos all by himself without burning them. "All right, Star! Feast your eyes on this!" Marco shows Star his tray of nachos he had proudly cooked to perfection.

"Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!" Star sang while motioning toward him. She reaches her hand for a nacho and took one. "Ooh, triangle food!" Star was about to take a bite when there was a sudden knock on the door. "I'll get it, Marco. Keep those nachos warm for me." Star made it to the front door and looked around and noticed that no one was outside. She looked back to her right and saw a body-less, blue unicorn hovering in front of her.

"Yo, what up, Star? I haven't seen you in forever, girl."

Star smiled wide and her face lit up. "Pony Head?! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here!"

The Star hugged Pony Head and started a chat. After a while, Marco decided to check on Star and headed out the door. "Star, are you okay?" Marco shrieked at the sight of Pony Head and fell over, tripping his tray of nachos all over himself.

"B-fly, who was that fool?"

"Oh, that's just my friend Marco. I guess he's never seen a flying severed pony head before."

"Wait, he isn't a dead person? I mean, he did just scream and fall over, so, yeah. But that doesn't matter right now. Girl, we're going out tonight! Are you ready to make some ba-a-ad choices?"

"Yeah, we should totally go out tonight! Let me just wake up Marco first." Star walked over to Marco and helped him off the ground. Marco groaned and looked at Pony Head. "Pony Head, meet my best friend Marco Diaz. He's really cool."

"B-Best friend? I thought I was your best friend."

Star looked at Marco then back at Pony Head. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Marco's my best friend Earth; You're my best friend on Mewni. Marco, this is the pony I've been talking about all week."

Pony Head floats towards Marco and snorts in his face. "I hate your face. Plus you're ugly."Marco stared angrily at Pony Head as she laughed. "Just kidding. That's a joke." Pony Head floated towards Star. "Tick-tock, girl. Let's paaartaaay!"

Star wrapped her arm around Marco's shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, Marco! Let's party!"

"With her? I don't…I mean, I should, but," Marco tried making up a reason to not go with Pony Head, but Star's puppy-dog pout got the better of him and he succumbed, "Oh, all right. I'll go with you guys." Marco takes a chip off his shirt and ate it. "Oh, yeah. That's pretty good."

Star squealed and pulled Pony Head and Marco close to her. "This is great! My two besties are gonna be besties!"

"Alright, guys. Let's go." Pony Head stuck out her tongue, revealing a pair of dimensional scissors which caught Star's attention.

"Aww, what? Dimensional scissors! I'm so jealous!"

Pony Head cut open a portal with the scissors and looked around. "We should hurry before we run out of time for fun."

Marco looked at the portal and felt something in his stomach drop. "W-Where does that lead, exactly? Is it anything ba–"

Marco was cut of by Star, who pushed him through the portal. "Stop being so safe, man. See ya inside, Pony Head!"

Pony Head went halfway through the portal, looked around suspiciously and followed Star and Marco. The portal closed behind them. A second portal opened from across where the first portal was formed and three men in masks emerged. The shortest of the three picked up glitter off the ground and sampled it.

"Glitter," The short man said, "She was here."

Star, Marco and Pony Head reappear from another portal and they began to fall towards the ground below. Pony Head and Star laughed, apparently having the time of their lives while Marco screamed at the top of his lungs, fearing his demise. Star and Pony Head landed on a couch-shaped cloud and Marco lands on his face and groaned. Marco picked himself up off the ground and looked around.

"Hey, where are we?" Marco asked curiously.

"This is the Bounce Lounge; My favorite place to chill. Just stay away from the edge and you'll be fine."

Marco took a step forward and quickly found himself nearly falling over the edge that lead to a ground full of spikes. They hadn't been there for two minutes and Marco had almost died. He stared at what appeared to be a skeleton with a cap on its head that had been impaled in the chest. Star quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "Marco! Photo booth! A photo booth!" Star, Pony Head and Marco all went inside the photo booth, getting pictures of them making various faces and poses taken. "Alight, now just you two. A souvenir of the day my two besties became besties! Yay!" Star left the booth, leaving Marco alone with Pony Head.

"Listen. We are not gonna be besties. We are not even gonna be second-besties. Star's my girl and ain't no Earth Turd taking her away like this."

"'Second-besties?'" That's not even a thing! Besides, why do you even think Star's gonna choose which one of us is better?"

"Look here, Earth Turd. This night is really important to me. You mess that up, and you're gonna get the horn! Don't think I won't use it because I will." Pony Head points her unicorn horn at Marco's neck. "Don't try to test me, either."

At that point in time, Marco didn't know what to do. Star's friend _literally_ threatened to kill him, just because she felt like he was taking all of Star's attention. Marco finally decided to not say anything in fear of being stabbed by her and getting killed. Since Marco hadn't responded, Pony Head felt her message was clear and smiled.

"You got that good? Don't start anything Earth Turd because I'll get you. Laters!"

Pony Head exited the booth, leaving a frightened and shuddering Marco. The booth takes a photo of Marco's frightened face, and Marco leaves the booth and sees Star and Pony Head on the dance floor. Marco didn't know how to tell Star what Pony Head said, but he had to do it quick before he ended up in a hospital or worse. He came to conclusion with himself and decided to tell Star up front. Even if he did get hurt, at least Star would be able to see how Pony Head was acting.

"Hey, Star. I need to talk to you–" Before Marco could finish, Star grabbed his arms and started spinning around with him and she began laughing. "Star! Pony Head tried to-!" Once again, Marco's attempts to tell Star about Pony Head were deterred as Pony Head bumped into Marco nearly causing him to fall into the pit of spikes that lay below him. Luckily Star came to his aid and pulled him up.

"Marco, be careful. Only one person has died here and I don't want you to be the next."

"Oh, so that's who that guy was. Before I get interrupted again, Pony Head tried shoving me off this cloud and to my death."

"No…she just gets a little _crazy_ when she dances. See?" Star points over to Pony Head who was jumping on the back of another partygoer.

"Yeah, but she also tried to skewer me in the photo booth!"

Star gloomily looked down at the ground, accepting the fact that Marco was right. "Yeah...she can be a little...possessive," Star looked up and regained her smile. "Hey, Pony Head! Let's take Marco to the Amethyst Arcade. I'm sure he'll have more fun there."

"No way, Star! I'm just getting started!" The three masked men from before appear through a portal and Pony Head sees them. She gasped and quickly changed her mind. "Yeah, that place would be better for him. Let's get outta here." Pony Head cut a portal with a scissors, but before she could make it through, she was stopped by a stern, thunderous voice that said: "Time to give it up, cupcake." Marco's jaw dropped as an enormous pony head floated over to Pony Head.

"Pony Head, what's your dad doing here?" Star asked curious as to why her dad was here.

"Sorry, girl. I just wanted this one last night with you."

"Last night? What's so you mean?"

Pony Head cried, "I'm goin' to Saint O's!"

"Oh, no! Not Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!"

King Pony Head sighed. "It's not jail, you two. It's reform school, although it does seem like jail once you've seen the inside."

Star looked at Marco and noticed that was glaring at Pony Head. "You okay, Marco?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Star, before I go, let me give you this. I won't need this where I'm going." Star held out her hand and Pony Head handed her the dimensional scissors.

"Your scissors? Oh, Pony!" Star hugged Pony Head and pulled Marco into the hug as well.

One of the masked me walked up to the group holding a muzzle. "Alright, princess. Time to go." All three masked men muzzle Pony Head and take her away.

"Bye, Pony Head!" Star shouted while she waved. "I'll miss you!"

Marco just stared as Pony Head was taken away. "Hmm, maybe this'll do something for her."

King Pony head sighed. "Kids, I tell you. One day you have 'em, the next you wish they were gone." He flew into the portal which the masked men entered after him.

Star smiled and cut a portal with her new scissors and looked at Marco. "Now that we can travel throughout the entire universe, where do ya wanna go."

"I know just the place."

* * *

Back at the Diaz home, Marco stuffed his hand into a bowl of nachos and looked at Star who did the same while watching a movie.

"Marco, you should totally start selling these. You need to show people how amazing they are." Star shoved a handful of nachos in her mouth and began chewing.

"Ya know, you could be onto something here. Just imagine how much money I could make; all the happy faces I'd see.

Marco smiled and got up from the couch. "I'll be up in my room coming up with a name for my signature nachos business. See ya later, Star." Marco ran upstairs to his room.

Star laid back and continued watching the movie. She couldn't help but think about Pony Head. She never really got the chance to see Marco and Pony Head make up. Star couldn't help but feel kinda sad about it. "I wish there was something I could've done…" Star pulled out her wand and stared at it. "Maybe there is, Star. Maybe there is." Star's wand began to glow. "Hyper Time Rewind." The wand glowed a bright white, and suddenly exploded, blinding her.


	5. The Good Ending to a Sad Ending

Star opened her eyes, and as her vision began to become clear and the low ringing in her ears slowly subsided; she heard Marco speaking.

"Before I get interrupted again, Pony Head tried shoving me off this cloud and to my death."

"Marco, I'm sure I can get Pony Head to calm down. I'm not sure I'll get her to completely stop, but maybe to a tinier amount that now."

"Okay, well just do something about it."

Star looked over to Pony Head. "Hey, Pony Head. Let's got to the Amethyst Arcade. I really want to go and Marco would have way more fun there."

"Oh, that's a good idea, girl." Pony Head cut open a portal and floated inside. Marco and Star ran in behind her."

Marco's eyes widened as he gazed around his new destination. "Holy pixels. There are so many video games here! Which should I choose?!"

Pony Head looked at Marco. "I can see why Star wanted to go here. This place is full of squares." She laughed.

Star gasped as she saw a game on the other side from where they were standing. "Look! _Lance Lance Revolution_! You guys, go play! I'll sit back and watch."

Pony Head and Marco growl at each other and they soon found themselves playing the game. Marco and Pony Head began thrusting at the game screen with their jousting lances.

Pony Head grunts. "You're going down Earth Turd!"

Marco grunts back. "Well, your mother's a horse!"

"Your point is?"

The two of them continued to play as Star walked up behind both of them. "Aww, look at you two. You guys are finally starting to get a long." Star placed her arm on Marco's back and shuttered. "Eww, you're really sweaty, Marco. I'll get you napkins for your disgusting, sweaty back."

A random square was playing a Whack-a-Mole!-like video game until the three masked men approached from behind him. One of the masked me approached the square from behind.

"Hey, square," The masked man pulled out a photo of Pony Head, "Have you seen this head?" The square grunted confusingly at him. "Don't lie to me, little man."

Pony Head heard the masked man's voice, gasped and drops her jousting lance, causing Marco to win the game. Marco yelled with triumph, "Ha, I win! Who's the turd now?"

Pony Head floated off. "Still you!"

A green square walked up behind Marco slowly and Marco turned around. "I think I'm next. But with less abusive trash talk, please."

Meanwhile, Star was waiting in line for some icicles for Marco and Pony Head. Oddly enough, this place sold them for a free. Trying to figure out what you wanted was the hard part though. There were so many varieties, most people would've just chosen anything; but to Star, choosing the right ones meant the world to her. She patiently waited behind a blue square who was taken his time deciding which icicles he wanted. Star looked across the menu and didn't really see anything that stood out to her. Just before coming to a decision, Pony Head floated up to her.

"Hey, Star. I'm gettin' kinda bored so let's leave. I know this club and it's mad crazy girl."

Star smiled and nodded. "That sounds cool. I'll go get Marco, 'cause he'll love it there. At least I think he will."

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no. He went on ahead without us. Uh, yeah, he wanted to save us a good spot in the mosh pit."

Star giggled as Pony Head cut open a portal. "Oh, classic Marco. He's always putting friends first. Alright, Pony. Let's get partying!" Star and Pony Head go through the portal and it closed behind them.

Marco continued to play Lance Lance Revolution, unknown to the fact that he's been stranded in another dimension. For whatever reason, he was surprisingly good at the game; beating all of the squares that came his way. He had finally beat another square at the game and smiled. "Haha! I win again! You see that Star? I'm an awesome master at this game! Try to beat me now, Pointy Head!" Marco looked around to see if Star and Pony Head were around. He didn't bother looking for them because he was sure they couldn't have left him behind, but he was beginning to get a little worried. "Star? Pointy Head?" The three masked men suddenly appeared and surrounded Marco. One placed his hand on Marco's shoulder, and the shortest one began to breathe heavily. Marco felt his heart drop and froze in place. His parents had always told him to not engage in activities with random people he meets on the street, but this was something he didn't think he's be able to get out of. One of the men pulled out a rope and the other pulled out a roll of tape. Marco stood in fear as he was shoved to the ground. Many thoughts went through his mind as he was tied up: Should I have tried to fight back? Could I have run? Did I just pee my pants? Soon, the tape was applied to his mouth and he was carried off, left fearing for his life and pondering about what they were going to do to him.

Somewhere in another dimension, Star and Pony Head were having the time of their lives. The two were crowd-surfing, something Star had only done only once before, before her parents grounded her. Star smiled at Pony Head who was laughing, yet something felt off to her.

Pony Head looked over to Star. "See, B-Fly? Is this not a blast or what?"

Star finally remembered. It was Marco she was doing this for. "Oh, yeah. This is great! I just don't see Marco anywhere though."

"Pfft! You got me, girl. Besides, I'm way more fun!"

"Uh, what are you talking about? You're losing me here."

"Heh, funny story. You're gonna love it. ...I kinda ditched him and left him in the other dimension. Oops." Pony Head chuckled to herself.

Star gasped. "You did what?!" Star fell off to the ground and looked at Pony Head. Pony Head flew down to her aid.

"Are you okay, B-Fly?"

"Pony Head… How could you do that to my best friend?!" Star felt like blowing her lid off. Now she could finally see what Marco meant.

"Best friend?! Last time I checked the best friend was me!"

"I can have two best friends! Unless one of them is a friend-ditching liar…" Star folded her arms and turned around.

"...That Earth Turd means that much to you?"

Star turned back around and faced Pony Head. "He's the best turd I've ever known."

Pony Head sighed. "Okay…"

Back at the Amethyst Arcade, Marco was sitting down in a chair still tied up, yet is mouth was untapped. One of the masked men took out a brief case and the other two masked men gathered around Marco. "Look, guys. I don't know what your deal is, but can't we just talk about this like civilized people?" The two men standing beside Marco said nothing but stared him down. The other man came back to Marco with a crowbar, making Marco get goose bumps all over his body.

"All you have to do is tell me where the pony head is and you can go home. That's all we want."

"I don't know where she is, just let me go. Please!"

The masked man firmed his grip on the crowbar and looked at Marco dead in his eyes. For a moment, the entire dimension seemed quiet, like they were the only ones around. "Just tell us where she is." Marco said nothing. He just looked on, awaiting whatever punishment they had in store for him. The man swung the crowbar at Marco's face, causing a huge gash to appear where it made is mark. Blood slowly poured downward as Marco screamed in agony. "You've done this to yourself. Answer the question!"

"I-I don't know…"

The man was about to swing at his face again until he heard a faint "Hey, creeps! I heard you were looking for a pony!" from a distance. The masked men turned towards the direction of the sound noticing Star and Pony Head. The men began to run at them and Pony Head took off. Star saw Marco and ran towards him. She saw Marco's face and how blood continued to flow down the side of his face.

"Marco, I'm so sorry I left you alone. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah… Just untie me…"

Star walked behind Marco and began untying him. Star felt a little worse now than before she traveled back in time. She got Marco hurt and Pony Head is running for her life. Star finally untied Marco and hugged him. "Marco, I might have a spell to fix this. You just have to bear with me, okay?" Marco didn't respond and knew she had to react fast so he doesn't die. "Oh… I wish I knew a spell, but they're all in my book… I've got to help Pony Head. Uh… Um, Omega Healing Beam!" Star's wand fired a red beam of energy that hit Marco, causing his injury to heal itself, yet Marco still was unresponsive. "That's better than nothing. Marco, just hang in there." Star ran off to find Pony Head who was cornered. "Crystal Dagger—"

Before she could finish, King Pony Head floated over the masked men towards Pony Head. Star walked over to Pony Head who smiled as if she were in huge trouble. Marco soon awake and make it to the commotion. "What's going on here?"

"Marco! You're okay!" Star hugged Marco tightly before letting go.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh… What? Did you— Nevermind, I'll… remind you later."

"Oh, hello daddy. You came to visit your little girl." Pony Head said getting a stern look from her father.

"Hello, princess."

"Uh, Pony Head. Why's your dad here?"

"Oh, B-Fly, it's the end of the line for me. But at least I got in one last night of fun with you, girl. I'm going to Saint O's!"

"Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses?! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, it's true. I did it to myself… I'm headed to the slammer."

King Pony Head interjected, "It's a reform school, you two, not jail. Although, admittedly, it's a lot like jail."

"Oh, Pony Head! You knew you'd get sent to Saint Olga's, but you still came back to save Marco!"

Marco stood confused, "Saved me from what?"

"Oh, well, you know... It's hard to say it, but he is your other bestie. Okay, I said it."

Star squealed with delight. "Oh, Pony Head! Come here!" Star hugged Pony Head and pulled Marco into the hug as well."

Marco looked at King Pony Head and his jaw dropped. "So… Confused…"

One of the masked men pulled out a rope and muzzle. "Alright, princess. Time to go." He muzzled pony Head and began pulling her away.

"Bye, Pony Head! I'll miss you."

"Uh… Pony Head. From what Star was saying, you came back to save me from something so thanks for that. Good luck in princess jail."

Pony Head stopped and looked back at Marco. "Aww. Thanks, Earth Tu— I mean, thank you, Marco. But don't worry about me! No jail can hold onto me for long!" Pony Head started to laugh as if she were victorious and was pulled into the portal.

King Pony Head looked at Marco and Star. "Ah, kids… You have 'em then you wish they weren't around. Ya get what I mean?" Star and Marco looked at each other then back at King Pony Head. There was an awkward silence for a while before King Pony Head flew into the portal.

"Well, Marco. Looks like my besties became besties. I told ya I'd fix everything."

"Yeah… I wouldn't go that far. Oh, wait! We're stuck in another dimension!"

"No were not. Pony Head gave me a little compensation gift." Star pulled out her dimensional scissors and laughs. "We can go anywhere we want in the entire universe and I pretty sure I know where you want to go."

"Oh yeah? Where is it?"

Back at the Diaz home, Marco stuffed his hand into a bowl of nachos and looked at Star who did the same while watching a movie.

"And that's why you don't remember anything after that."

"Oh… So I'm fine now, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Oh, yeah! Marco, you should totally start selling these. You need to show people how amazing these are." Star shoved a handful of nachos in her mouth and began chewing.

"Ya know, you could be onto something here. Just imagine how much money I could make; all the happy faces I'd see.

Marco smiled and got up from the couch. "I'll be up in my room coming up with a name for my signature nachos business. See ya later, Star." Marco ran upstairs to his room.

Star laid back and continued watching the movie. To think, she had to cause more problems to fix them. Sure, Marco got hurt and suffered memory loss, and Pony Head still ended up going to Saint Olga's, but at least they're kinda getting along. Star took another bite of Marco's delicious nachos and looked at the clock. "Only 11:53. I guess I should head to bed or… Star pulled out her wand and ran to Marco's room, knocking on the door extremely hard. "Marco! Open up!"

Marco came to the door and opened it. Star blushed because Marco wasn't wearing a shirt and only had on his blue pajama pants. "What do you need, Star? I was heading to bed."

"I need your help with something. It'll only take, like, five minutes."

"Can't we do this tomorrow? It's bad enough I nearly died and suffer from temporary memory loss."

"Y-Yeah… You're right. Sorry for trying to do too much tonight. I'll, just, uh… Go to my room." Star smiled and slowly backed away from Marco and went into her room.

"Okay? See you later, I guess."

Star flopped onto her bed and looked at the wall. She was feeling a little off about something, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Maybe it was a result of altering timelines or maybe it was because Marco got her. Heck, it could even be both, but at the moment, Star couldn't tell. She began to undress herself and put on her night gown, slowly crawling back onto her bed. "I know exactly what me and Marco are gonna do tomorrow." Star laid her head on her pillow and pulled the blankets over herself. "Sweet dreams, Star. You'll need 'em after today's events."

Marco stared at his phone scrolling up and down. It was that time of the year when Jackie Lynn Thomas would send out previous pictures of her beach skating parties. Marco always took the chance to see what Jackie posted, because this was the only time of the year he could see a lot of her or at least, a lot more than usual. Finally, after about five minutes of waiting and patience, he got to a picture of Jackie with one of her friends. Both Jackie and her friend were wearing bikinis, so Marco knew his body couldn't resist the sight. That wasn't all there was to see though. Jackies breasts perfectly molded in with what she was wearing; Jackie and her friend were hugged tightly to each other smiling towards the camera. Marco felt something begin to poke out of his underwear and sighed. He knew it was kinda weird to be doing this, yet at the same time, found it normal. He heard a knock on the door so he quickly exited off his app and hoped Star wouldn't notice anything peculiar about him. He opened it to see Star standing in front of him with her wand in hand. "Yeah, Star?"

"Marco, I tried sleeping in my room, but I couldn't force myself to sleep. Don't say I should use magic because it burns. It burns on the inside, Marco."

Marco was hesitant to let her sleep with him so suddenly but decided to take up her offer. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead and come on in." Marco face palmed himself in his brain. "Why would I say that?" He thought to himself. He had a huge boner that was clearly visible and Star is… Well… Really investigative. She'd ask what it was in a heartbeat. Before Marco was done zoning out, Star made her way to Marco's bed and laid in it. Marco snapped out of his train of thought and got in bed beside Star, quickly blushing intensely.

"So, Marco. What do ya do when you're up late at night and don't have anything to do."

"I, uh… Just think about stuff."

"Really? Like what?"

"Eh, stuff about the future mostly. It's kinda scary when you think about it."

Star laughed. "Yeah, I guess that is true. I'm gonna be queen eventually, but I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I think you can handle it. I don't know what you'd have to do, but it doesn't hurt to give you luck, right?"

"Nah, it doesn't hurt at all. Thanks for asking though."

Marco looked at Star who began twirling her hair around her finger. He laughed to himself and stared at the ceiling. He felt really relaxed and Star laying beside him added to it. "Star, I'm really glad I met you. It may not seem like it at times, but I really enjoy being around you."

Star blushed and looked at Marco. "I feel the same way, Safe Kid." Star and Marco laughed for a few seconds before staring at each other. Marco found this situation a little awkward, but Star didn't see anything wrong. At this moment, Marco felt sweat slowly descend down his cheek. Maybe it was from how hot it was upstairs or that he was getting a little uncomfortable, but whatever the case was, Star took notice fairly easily. "Marco, you got something on your mind, don't you?"

"What? I'm fine."

"Hmm… Okay." Star climbed out of Marco's bed and walked back to her room.

Marco felt the urge to stop her overtake him, but it was best if he just let her go. Marco found himself alone in his room; surrounded by his thoughts and feelings. It could be worse when he thought about it. Soon thoughts of Jackie clouded his mind, causing him to trail off into a daydream of bliss even though it was two minutes to twelve. Eventually, it took him into a dream.


	6. Possible Foreshadowing

Sunday morning came around sooner than Marco had planned. Sure he stayed up all night contemplating about things, but it usually didn't only stay around for five seconds. Marco yawned as he looked at his clock. It was 9:36 and he hadn't gotten dressed or anything yet. "Wow, I'm really late this morning. I should just stay in bed. Just as he laid back down and closed his eyes, Star burst into the room with her dimensional scissors and wand in hand. Marco felt his heart jolt by how sudden her entrance into his was. He sighed and felt like asking Star what she wanted. "Star, why'd you bust into my room like a maniac and what do you want?"

Star smiled widely and cut open a portal with the scissors. "Marco, just get your clothes on and let's move. I told your parents we'd be out for a while, so you might as well come on.

"What? You told my parents about it and they don't care?" Marco found that very hard to believe. His parents may be on the oblivious side at times, but they're not stupid just for the heck of it.

"Yeah, yeah! Now, let's go!"

"Alright, I'll get my clothes. Leave so I can have my privacy."

Star giggled and left the room. Marco slowly climbed out of bed and yawned. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his signature jeans, which he knew he had gotten too many times. After putting on his gray t-shirt and red hoodie, he went downstairs to see Star standing near the door, awaiting for his arrival. Marco sighed and made it to Star who cut another portal open and urged Marco to go inside.

"Star, you do know that there's another one upstairs in my room right?"

"It should've disappeared by now! Let's go!" Star shoved Marco into the portal and hopped in behind him.

After entering the portal, Marco screamed as he saw himself falling from the sky. He looked around and didn't see Star hovering around him anywhere. The speed he began to descend to the ground increased to the point where he couldn't even keep his eyes open. All he could hear was the sound of the wind blowing through his jacket. Suddenly, he heard nothing. Marco opened his eyes to see darkness.. He looked down and saw that he couldn't even see his legs. He couldn't even see his hands that were inches away from his face. He groaned and cautiously took his first steps into nothingness. Peering his eyes further ahead, Marco noticed a faint light in the distance. He ran towards it, hoping it was a way out. For whatever reason, he could never reach that light, for it would continue to evade him the closer he got. Marco sighed and felt like just giving up. He closed his eyes and once he reopened them, he saw a slightly bright glow in front of him . After it dimmed down a bit, he was shocked to find Jackie standing in front of him. He instantly went into a panic mode and couldn't find out what to say or do; he just… froze. Jackie began to laugh and Marco snapped back into reality and weakly smiled. "Hey… Jackie. I, um, don't know how or why you decided to come here, but thanks for showing up." Jackie laughed once more and Marco smiled again. "Since you're here, I assume you know the way out, right?" Jackie's only response was a simple nod and began walking away from Marco. "Jackie! Wait up!" Marco ran after her and slowed down to a walking pace once beside her. "I was wondering, how'd you get here if you can't see anything?" Jackie's response was only a shrug. "Have you at least seen Star? She got me into this mess and I'm sure she can get us out of here." Jackie shook her head. "Hey, why aren't you talking? You always talk, even when I run away from you." Jackie kissed Marco's cheek, causing him to blank out with bliss. He was unaware that Jackie had slowly disappeared in front of him and the darkness slowly became light. Once back into reality, Marco noticed that he was slowly being pulled by something. He turned around and was surprised to see it was Star. He didn't know whether to be mad at her for making him almost go insane or grateful for the fact that she made it before he died somehow. "Star! Where have you been?!"

"Sorry, Marco. I'm still getting used to these scissors. I wanted us to go to the many dream dimensions, but I kinda sent us to one dealing with what you want the most."

"Well, what do you want the most?"

Star pointed behind. "If there were any light behind us in here, you'd be able to see my Warnicorns. I have three I think."

"What the heck are Warnicorns?"

Star stopped pulling Marco. "They're the best animals to ever exist on Mewni. Hey, look—There's a light up ahead. Maybe that's an exit."

Marco sighed and stood up, glancing over at the light. "I've seen it before. It's possibly a trick. No, I have a better idea. Get your scissors out and cut ourselves to freedom."

"I would if I could see where I put them. Besides, I'm kinda having fun here. The thought of the unknown is really getting to me."

Marco had begun running towards the light while Star was still talking. Star took notice and chased him until they both made it to the source of the light. It was a glowing white door that was so bright it could seemingly blind you if you're not careful. Marco backed away from the door, yet Star took a few steps closer. She touched the doorknob and twisted It at about a one-hundred eighty degree angle. Marco and Star soon began getting pulled into the door slowly being forced to accept whatever was on the other side. The two were flung in and the door shut behind them. After about ten seconds of nothingness, the two appeared sitting at a dinner table in an entirely white room. The center of the table had a single lit candle and a red rose in a red vase was positioned beside it. Marco looked at Star with a confused look on his face looked down at the table. Star tried getting up from her seat, but realized she was stuck.

"Marco, I can't get out of my chair. I need your assistance." Star squirmed, trying to free herself.

Marco nodded and tried to stand, but found he too was bound by an invisible force. "Sorry, Star. I'm stuck too. Why can't you just use your wand?"

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot." She went to pull out her wand and was surprised to see that nothing was there. "Marco, we might be stuck for a while. I kinda… don't have my wand with me."

"What?!" Marco slammed his head against the table and groaned. He lifted his head up and saw Star eating a steak. "Star, where'd you get that?"

Star shrugged and continued eating. "I don't know. It just appeared on my plate."

"Wait? We have plates too?" Marco looked down at the table and noticed a plate that had been camouflaged within the table. "Mine doesn't have anything on it. Can you give me some of yours?"

"Sure!" Star cut her steak in half and as she was about to hand it to Marco, it disappeared. "Uh… Sorry."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I'm not the person who made it disappear." Star took another or out of her steak and Marco stared, slowly getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"Star, are you even concerned about our safety?"

Star stopped eating and looked at Marco. "Of course I do! Do you think I don't care? I said I would've done something if I had my wand."

"That's the thing. You only ever do something when you have your wand. You've never tried living without it; and now that you don't have it, you seem to have just given up. I'm gonna find a way out." Marco stood out of his chair without knowing he had been able to move freely.

"Marco! You're free!"

Marco quickly took notice. "I'm free! Finally!" A plate of nachos landed in his hands and he smiled. "These look and smell just like mine…" Marco took a bite out of a chip and his mouth began to water. "They're like mine… But better!" He continued to eat and left his plate as clean as possible.

Star smiled and soon found herself able to come up from her seat and move as well. She walked over to Marco and the two smiled at eachother. Suddenly there was nothing but darkness once more. Star grabbed onto Marco's arm for comfort and Marco pulled his arm over her shoulder. A blinding light soon enveloped the pair.

Marco jolted his head up and looked around to see that he was still in his room. Star had also awaken but somehow ended up on the floor. They had no explanation for what just happened or why, but they were glad it was over. Even though they seemed out of their predicament, Marco was still suspicious. He slowly glossed over his entire room to make sure everything was the way it was. He looked back at Star who had both her wand and her scissors in her right hand. It was odd, but nothing to worry about.

"Star, I don't know what happened, but let's never do that again."

"Agreed! If you need me, I'll be in my room practicing some new spells I found. See ya!" Star left Marco's room, leaving him alone.

"Guess, I'll just, uh… Do somethings…" Marco sat up on his bed and stared at the wall. He couldn't help but wonder why whatever happened well...happened. He coul blame Star for getting them where they were, but he's not that type of guy. He thought of going to see his Sensei, but Marco remembered that he's always busy on Sunday for some odd reason. "Maybe I could go see Jackie today. Or not, and I could just stay here and think about her." Marco laid back down in bed and looked at the ceiling. His thoughts slowly shifted to think about Jackie. How she sounded, the way her body looked, and the way she smiled all forced their way into marco's mind. Before long, he found he had gained another erection. Marco looked over to his right and heard footsteps walking down the hall. He assumed it was either Star or his parents, so he didn't expect anyone else. Suddenly, Jackie walked into Marco's room, startling him. "Jackie?! Why are you in my house?!" Once again, like many times before, she didn't ever respond to his question. "Are you even real? Are you just a figment of my imagination? Tell me anything! Just say something!"

Star reentered Marco's room after overhearing him seemingly talking to Jackie. To her surprise, she only saw Marco. He wasn't on the phone, but then again, he could be using some sort of invisible communication device. "Hey, Marco. You talking to Jackie, huh?"

"Yeah, you don't see her right there?" Marco points to the bookshelf towards his left and Star glanced over in that direction.

"No one is there, Marco. You're being paranoid."

"No, I'm serious. She's literally right there. She never says or does anything. She just occasionally appears near me. It's weird."

Star looked at Marco, feeling sympathy for him. She then smiled and looked at the bookshelf. "Maybe that's how Jackie feels."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Star gathered her thoughts together before trying to say what she meant. She had to make it so she doesn't mess with Marco's emotions or something because he gets a little different when Jackie's around. "Well, I mean. You always end up around Jackie all the time. She tries to have a conversation with you and you just don't say anything; you just freeze up, ya know?"

Marco looked down and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you do have a point."

"I could help you with that, if you want."

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I-I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm totally sure."

"Okay, Marco. I believe you. Oh yeah. Is Jackie still there?"

Marco looked over to the bookshelf and saw that no one was there. "Nope, she's gone."

"I guess that problem is solved. See ya later, Marco." Star left Marco's room once more.

"Hmm, problem solved…"


	7. Marco and the Two Girls

It was 12:27 p.m., and in three minutes Jackie Lynn Thomas would walk into school library and check out a couple of books from a variety of genres. Marco had been waiting at a table by himself for the past ten minutes pretending to read. He had to make this perfect or he'd die from his inability to talk to his crush. He had spent all day plotting out what to say to Jackie. Marco wanted to try to start some sort of conversation, yet not sound creepy at the same time. Soon enough, the three minutes were up and Jackie walked into the library. She instantly went towards the skateboarding section—which, if you think about, is oddly specific considering there's an entire section of the library dedicated to skateboarding—and began looking at the bookshelves, presumably looking for a single book this time around. After much thought and a tiny hint of hope, Marco stood up from his seat and made his way to Jackie. He found himself getting closer and closer to her. Eventually, he was standing a few feet away from her. Luckily she hadn't noticed him yet, so he could make the first move. Marco inhaled deeply and exhaled, relaxing himself.

"Hey, Jackie. What're you looking for?" Marco mentally nodded to himself, feeling he had started off fairly decent. Jackie turned towards Marco and smiled.

"Oh hey, Marco. I was just looking for this book that could teach me a few new tricks to do on my skateboard. What are you doing in here?"

Marco felt his plan slowly falling apart. He came up with a scenario for pretty much anything aside for why he was even there in the first place. He had to think of an excuse that somewhat seemed valid. "I was just…Looking for somethings…"

"Somethings like what?"

Marco kept getting more questions than answers and he started sweating. Not the physical movement type of sweat, but more of a I'm-getting-too-overwhelmed-right-now type of sweat. He continued to press onward despite his dilemma. "I-I, uh, take karate classes. I'm looking for a certain book for this, uh, essay we have to write.

"Oh, cool. That's pretty rad, man." Jackie turned around and instantly saw the book she was looking for. "Oh shoot. I can't reach it. Marco, could you do me a favor and use your karate skills to get it for me?"

Marco's face lit up instantly and he nodded absentmindedly. He hopped up into the air and grabbed the book as he fell back down. He handed it to her and Jackie smiled.

"Thanks, Marco. I really appreciate it. Well, I'll be seeing you later. This book won't read itself. Tell Star I said 'Hi' too, okay?" Jackie checked the book out and left the library.

"I can't believe I actually did it!" I wave of joy suddenly overcame Marco. He was ecstatic that he managed to talk to Jackie without any problems whatsoever. He then realized that he had to skip third period just to see her. He dashed out of the library and headed to class. He made it back just in time for Ms. Skullnick's lesson of the _Theory of Aging_ or something about how she's tired of teaching the class. Luckily she didn't notice him walk in, so Marco sat down like he was never missing. Marco looked over to his left and noticed that Star wasn't there. He found it odd since Star was always there, although she tended to be pretty late coming back from lunch. He felt like he should be worried, but he knew that she could handle herself. I mean, she has a wand and can fight pretty well; she'll be fine.

After a while, Ms. Skullnick sat at her desk and eyed each of the students down. Marco could tell she was staring at him a lot longer than the others. Eventually, Ms. Skullnick stood up and began walking towards the door. "I have a certain project that you'll have to complete by next Wednesday. You'll have to work in teams of three. No more and no less." She got a couple of groans and whines in response. "You kids are spoiled enough. While I'm gone, you'll be picking your partners. Good luck." Ms. Skullnick left the room and slammed the door behind her. Marco turned around and saw that some of the students had at least tried to find partners, but many just sat down and didn't really seem to care. Marco continued looking around the room to see Star and Jackie talking to each other. Marco mentally slapped himself in the face. He was so hung up on Star that he totally had forgotten Jackie was in his class too. How Ms. Skullnick let Jackie go to the library and no one else was beyond him, but he didn't care about that. All he wanted was to be with Jackie. He stood from his seat and gradually made his way to Star and Jackie.

"–And that's why my wand is wanted by Ludo. Anything else?" Star said as she finished explaining to Jackie why her wand was so important to her.

"Nope, I think that covers what I asked...And a lot more." Jackie saw Marco closing in on them and waved. "Hey, Marco. You want to join our team?"

"Yeah, Marco! You think you can handle the two of us at once? I think not."

Marco blushed intensely at what Star said, Hs began to imagine what Star and Jackie looked like naked, but he shook the thought out of his mind. Sure, it seemed like it could be the best thing he's experienced in his life, but he's only fourteen. He couldn't do that with them, at least not now. "Yeah...I think I'll be fine. Being the only guy shouldn't be too bad."

Just then, Ms. Skullnick reentered the room holding what seemed to be a ten pound stack of paper. She laughed sadistically and walked over to her desk, slowly hole-punching ten pieces of paper at a time. Once she was done, she walked around each group and handed them three packets. "The first packet explains the project and its requirements. The next packet is for writing down the results of said project. The final packet is for after completing it. You have the rest of the day to decide what you want to do."

"So, anyone got any ideas?" Jackie asked not having anything come to her mind at the moment.

"I don't know, either." Marco quickly responded.

"I've got an idea." Star shortly responded afterwards. "We should do a project about my wand!" She pulled out her wand and placed it on the table.

"Uh, Star. The instructions say we can't do our project on things that aren't real." Jackie pointed out while reading over the packet So, does that mean we can't do that?"

Star laughed. "My wands real. Maybe not here, but in my dimension everything's pretty much real. Ghosts, goblins, vampires, demons, you name it."

"Okay, I guess we can do this about Star's wand. Also since is already created, it can be our prop." Marco pointed out. "All we have to do is find out information about it."

"Ooh! I can do that!" Star picked up her wand and fired a blue beam into the ceiling, getting confused looks and gazes from everyone. A huge book fell from the opening the blast made and landed on the table, quickly crushing it under its weight. "Whoops, hehe."

"Hey!" Ms Skullnick walked over to the trio's table and gave them all a stern glance. "I can't have you destroying my classroom. You're all in detention for the rest of the day!"

Marco and Jackie looked at Star who seemed to not notice anything she had done was wrong. "What's detention?"

Marco sighed, and he and Jackie stood up together. "You'll see soon enough, Star…"

Ms. Skullnick walked the three out of the classroom and took them to the detention room. They all sat down at separate desks scattered around the room. Ms. Skullnick walked in front of the classroom and laughed. "You three are gonna love spending time in here. To show my appreciation, you don't have to do the project. Instead, you get to stay in here for the next three weeks." Ms. Skullnick continued to laugh as she exited the room.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean for us to end up in here for three weeks."

Jackie smiled and turned toward Star. "It's fine, Star. At least in here we don't have to listen to her drone on about class anymore."

Marco nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's not so bad after all."

"Oh… Cool!" Star pulled out her dimensional scissors and cut a portal next to her. "You guys wanna leave?"

"Uh… No thanks," Jackie responded. "I don't know what she'd do to us if we left."

"Yeah, I agree with Jackie. I'm staying here."

Star stared at them for a while then walked through the portal. It closed behind her and left the room quieter than before they entered. Marco sat quietly, admiring Jackie from a distance. Jackie soon took notice and looked back at him. "Marco, I see that you've been looking at me for a while. You have something to say?"

Marco blushed, quickly turned around and pulled his hoodie over his head. "N-No! Nothing to say. Nothing at all."

"Are you sure?" Jackie stood up from her seat and walked in front of Marco desk. Marco lifted up his head and the two made eye contact. "I think there's something you want to say to me. Go ahead and tell me while you can."

"Y-Yeah...There is something I've always wanted to tell you. Why does Ms. Skullnick let you leave class? It's so unfair."

Jackie laughed. "Why didn't you ask sooner. Well, I have a pet hamster that happened to end up in my book bag. Ms. Skullnick saw it and fell in love with it or something. She said she always wanted a hamster."

"Oh, cool. Ya know, me and Star occasionally go on adventures and stuff. It'd be really nice to come along. I-I mean, you don't have to, b-but if you were...Ah, you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

The two continued to chat and their conversations grew more and more personal. For once, Marco wasn't feeling afraid to talk to Jackie. It was finally happening. Just a little while longer and then he'd ask her out. Soon, Star reentered the room through a portal and took her seat she had sat in before. She looked a bit rough and dirty, like she had been rolling in the grass or something.

"Hey, guys." Star said with a yawn. "What've you guys been up to while I was fighting off Ludo and his army of worthless monsters?"

"Oh, me and Marco have been talking for a little bit. You look like you've had fun."

"Yeah, it was kinda fun. I wish Marco could've been there to see it though. I think Ludo hired new monsters. I'm not sure."

Just then, Ms. Skullnick opened there door having decided earlier to check up on them. "You three enjoying your stay so far?"

"Yep, pretty great!" Star said with a smile.

"I guess it could be worse." Jackie responded.

"First time for everything, right?" Marco mumbled.

Ms. Skullnick laughed and walked inside. "You three should be straightened out after all this and you Jackie? I expected better from you."

"It's not my fault Star made a book fall from the sky. She's really cool and frankly, to be totally honest with you, Ms. Skullnick, you're a-" Jackie stopped herself, knowing well enough to not utter that last word. It could be the end of her life for all she knew. Marco stared at Jackie with disbelief. He honestly never thought Jackie would be the type to swear. He almost found himself dumbfounded. Star, on the other hand, was completely lost. She didn't know what Jackie was gonna say, but she didn't really care what it was at this point. The look on Ms. Skullnick's face was enough to tell it would've been something bad.

"You know what, Jackie?" Ms. Skullnick walked toward the door and opened it. "Go ahead and head back to class. All of you."

Jackie was slightly confused at the revelation. "What? You're not gonna expel me? I thought you'd do that to someone eventually."

Ms. Skullnick sighed. "Jackie, you're the first person to ever almost stand up to me. That took a lot of courage. So as a reward, you three can leave now. In fact, take the rest of the day off."

"Really?!" Star said excitedly.

"Yes...Really. Now go, before I change my mind."

The three ran out of the room without a second thought and quickly made it outside of the school. A feeling a freedom glazed over them like the wind on the sail of a boat. Jackie pulled her skateboard out of her book bag and placed it on the ground. Marco wanted Jackie to stay because he didn't want her to leave just yet. "J-Jackie, would you mind staying with us for a little while longer?"

Jackie pondered on it for a second and nodded. "Sure, I can come join you guys. I've got nothing better to do."

The Star and Marco began walking while Jackie skated behind them. It's been awhile since Marco had been around more than one girl at one setting. He found it really tensing, seeing as how he was the only guy. It seemed like they had been moving for thirty minutes without anyone saying a thing. It wasn't before long that Star felt herself slipping into boredom. "Guys, we have to do something fast. I've gotta do something fun or else I'll die from boredom."

Marco laughed and turned to Jackie. "What do you think? Should we go do something fun?"

Jackie shrugged, looking behind her. She was already doing something fun: skateboarding. She didn't know anything else that could possibly be better than that. "I've got no idea. Maybe Star could take us somewhere."

An idea lit up in her head and she pulled out her scissors. "I've got an idea, but we should save it for later. We've got to get home and find my secret box of secrets anyways. But don't worry, I didn't lose the key to it."

After what seemed like hours of travel, the three made it to the Diaz House. Star was the first to make it upstairs and rushed into her room. Marco hadn't ever known Star for the type of person to actually _need_ to be somewhere. If she were in a hurry about something, it had to be important. Jackie and Marco make their way upstairs and enter Star's room. They see her going in and out of her closet, pulling stuff out or throwing it out. Marco found this to be the perfect moment to show Jackie is organization skills.

"Star, you said you had to find your secret box, right?" Marco entered Star's closest and saw her digging through a mound of miscellaneous items.

"Yeah, my box isn't here. It's got my secrets in it Marco! You've gotta find it!"

"Don't worry, I will. Just wait outside with Jackie. I've got a lot of organizing to do."

Star left the closest and closed the door behind her. She went over to Jackie who was on her phone. "Hey, Jackie! What are ya doing?"

"Nothing, just texting a friend."

"A friend, huh? Have me and Marco met that person?"

"Nope, it's just a guy from a skate camp I went to. He's really cute."

Star giggled and looked at her closet. "Are you almost done in there?"

Marco opened the door and sighed. "I would be if this place wasn't a complete mess."

Jackie stood up and walked towards Marco. "You want some help, Marco? I've got a little thing for organization myself."

"U-Uh… If y-you want. H-Hehe."

"Alright, let's get started. I'll go on the left side, you work on the right."

With their combined efforts, Jackie and Marco cleared up Star's closer to the point where it was almost its own room. Jackie happened to find Star's secret box and left it outside the closet. Marco had never felt more happy about anything in his life with Jackie around him. Now he found another reason to want to be with her. It was, unjokingly, magical. Jackie walked out of Star's closet with Marco following close behind.

"You guys are done already? That was pretty fast."

"Fast? We've been in there for almost two hours." Marco looked back into the closet to see if anything else was out of place. "Did you get your secret box?"

"Yeah! Thanks you guys! I really appreciate it!"

Jackie laughed and looked at Marco. "It's been fun, but I've gotta get home soon. Thanks for inviting me over." Jackie gave Marco a quick hug which caused him to freeze up. "See you later, Star and try to keep that closet clean."

"Don't worry, I will!"

Jackie walked out of Star's room. Star stared at Marco who was still blanked out from the hug he had received.


	8. A New Wand or Something Else

Marco took his first step inside the dark cave that stood before him. He looked behind him knowing that there was no turning back now. If only he just had a little more preparation time, he probably wouldn't even feel so bad. The light from the outside began to dim and he looked at a wall to his right, noticing an unlit candle. He pulled it down and lit it with a spare match he had in his back pocket. Once inside even further, he could no longer see any light behind him. Only the candle he hand in his hands could light his way. Marco took note of how eerily quiet it was, as he was able to hear the slightest drop of water from a nearby stalactite. He felt himself shivering as the cool air inside the cave blew over him. Marco pulled his hoodie over his head and continued walking. Finally, he made it into the center of the cave; a large, open area which was filled with one-inch deep water. He gazed at the beauty surrounding him. The many glowing gems imprinted into the cave walls, the clear tint of the water at his feet, ad be peaceful ambience it created. Just as he felt relaxed, he heard a rumble coming from a part of the cave he couldn't pinpoint. It grew more prominent until it was as loud as a rock concert. Marco quickly held his hands over his hears to slightly mute the sound and keep himself from becoming deaf. As sudden as it came, it stopped. Marco looked up at the cave wall in front of him and noticed that it had created a hole just big enough for him to walk through. He walked through it and his eyes grew wide. Right in front of him was a wand like Star's. The only key differences is that it was a darker orange hue, where Star's wand's wings would be were replaced by silver shurikens, and the golden crown on top disappeared. Marco smiled and grabbed it. He flinched, expecting some kind of trap or explosion to happen, but nothing. Marco smiled and held the wand over him.

"Now, how do I use this thing"? He asked while looking at it. "Guess, I'll just say what Star does. Hmm...Electrical Portal Vortex?"

The wand glowed and fired a beam at an open area, causing sparks of electricity to appear. Eventually it created a teal spiraling vortex. Curious to see what was on the other side. He walked through it and suddenly ended up in his room. Marco looked down at his hand and noticed that the wand was gone. He sighed and laid down on his bed. Star burst through the door, making Marco scream.

"I see you made it back safely, Marco. How was it?" Star asked sitting down beside him.

"It was fine. I did get a little scared because of how dark it was, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I did find a wand though, but when I tried coming back home, it vanished." Marco said while looking up at the ceiling.

"You did? Was it cool?" Star shouted. "Did it look better than mine?"

"Yes, I guess so and that's all you're opinion." Marco muttered. "When are we going to school, anyways? Hasn't it been an hour?"

"No, at most it's only been, like, thirty minutes. We've got plenty of time left."

"Only thirty minutes, eh?" Marco sighs and rolls over to his side. "I'm gonna take me a quick nap."

Star smiled and stood up. "While you're doing that, I'm gonna go watch some tv." Star made her way downstairs and sat down on the couch. She picked up the remote and tried to turn on the television, but nothing happened. "What? The batteries are dead! I need to watch something before the bus gets here. Marco!"

Marco groaned and opened his eyes. "What is it, Star?"

"Marco, the bus is here!"

Marco's eyes widened, as he jumped out of bed. He quickly put on his shoes, grasped his backpack, and run down stairs. "Star! Where are you?!" He ran outside to see the bus slowly roll past him with Star waving at him outside the window.

"Marco! You missed the bus!" Star shouted as her voice faded in the distance.

"No, no, no!" Marco ran after the bus and since he was a green belt in karate, running was easy. He finally made it beside the bus and Star noticed him.

"Marco! You made it! Here, grab my hand!" Star held out her hand and Marco grasped it. Star strained as she pulled Marco into the bus. "Glad you could make it, bestie."

"Thanks, Star. I really owe you one." Marco hugged Star and Star smiled. "So, have you been talking to Jackie lately?"

"Oh yeah. She said we should join her in some pool party she's having. I don't know though. Are you cool with it?"

"J-Jackie...invited us to a pool party…?" Marco felt his face heat up instantly. He didn't think Jackie would invite him to anything. Well, not until he asked her out, of course."

"Hey, Marco. You okay?"

Marco nodded and smiled widely in his mind. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna lay here for a second."

"Oh...okay." Star took out her wand and twirled it in her hands.


End file.
